Verdadera esencia
by Alleina Salvatore
Summary: Después de un campamento, Bella se vuelve loca. Cuando se recupera, se entera de que sus padres están en la carcel y que sus tíos le han puesto una orden de alejamiento. Junto a sus amigos, intenta descubrir la causa de su locura.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA**: Esta historia está dividida en varias partes, así que, y si vosotros queréis que la siga, os avisaré cuando una nueva parte vaya a comenzar. Por cierto, los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), bueno, solo alguno de ellos. Los demás pertenacen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

_Querido diario:_

_He terminado de leer el diario de Bella. Y no he descubierto nada sobre el por qué de su locura._

_Lo que ha vivido Bella en el campamento es muy bonito. Incluso yo me he sentido mal cuando he sabido que ella y el chico que le gustaba no se dijeron lo que sentían. Pero no he averiguado nada. Y ya no se qué hacer. Necesito ayudar a mi hija, pero no sé cómo. Y Seth ya no aguanta no saber qué le pasa a su hermana. Lo comprendo. Ellos dos siempre han sido uña y carne…_

_Lo siento. Tengo que subir. Oigo mucho ruido arriba. Seguramente sólo sea Seth, que esté buscando algo, o quizás Bella, destrozando lo poco que queda en su cuarto, ya que ha tirado casi todo por la ventana._

_Renée._

Renée subió por las escaleras sin muchos ánimos, pero, cuando oyó el grito de su hijo salió corriendo escaleras. Pasó por la habitación de Bella. Problemas. Estaba abierta. Corrió hasta la habitación de su hijo pequeño, pero la puerta estaba atrancada.

Después de muchos golpes, consiguió abrir la puerta, y lo que vio la dejo espantada…

* * *

><p>Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, insultos,... Pero, por favor, ¡DECIDME ALGO!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

El primer capítulo... Por cierto, esta primera parte es sólo una introducción a la historia.

Casi ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**Los problemas de casa**

19 de septiembre

Querido diario:

15 días. 15 días son los que lleva Bella sin salir de casa a causa de su locura. Y ni siquiera ha tratado de impedirlo. Yo también me estoy empezando a volver loca, pero porque no sé lo que le pasa a mi hija.

¿Y cómo lo voy a saber? Los secretos de Bella son los mejor guardados de, por lo menos, de todo el continente. Sólo hay una manera de descubrir sus secretos. Y es leyendo su diario, donde cuenta todo lo que siente y todo lo que le pasa, absolutamente todo.

Ya llevo varios días pensando en leerlo, pero para conseguirlo tendría que entrar en su habitación a buscarlo, pero no sé si puedo arriesgarme, ya que debería dejar la puerta abierta, por si debo escapar. Le tengo miedo a mi hija. Y eso no es normal.

Si dejara la puerta abierta, siempre habría riesgo de que Bella huyera, y no puedo arriesgarme a que haga eso. Si saliera de su habitación, podría hacerle daño a Seth. El pobre Seth. Él es el que más está sufriendo. Es lo suficientemente mayor como para saber que a su hermana le pasa algo y que está sufriendo, pero no es lo suficientemente mayor como para comprender qué. Y Bella y Seth siempre han sido tan buenos amigos…

Por otro lado, tanto Charlie como yo estamos completamente destrozados. No sólo tenemos que soportar el calvario que estamos sufriendo, también tenemos que soportar a vecinos, amigos y demás conocidos (e incluso desconocidos) preguntando sobre qué le pasa a Bella. Pero no podíamos decírselo a nadie, por lo que nos inventamos una excusa.

"¿Qué le pasa a Isabella? Hace tiempo que no se la ve por la calle. Ni siquiera ha ido a la fiesta de principio de curso de este año". "Es que tiene una enfermedad. No sabemos muy bien el nombre, era un nombre científico. Pero el médico nos ha dicho que es muy contagiosa y que es mejor para Katherine que se quede en casa". Menos mal que el médico de Bella no nos ha delatado.

¿No te he contado nada sobre la locura de Bella, verdad? No, me parece que no. Todo comenzó el día tres. Mi hija debería haber ido al instituto a recoger el horario y alguna que otra cosa más, pero enfermó. Tuvo mucha fiebre; dolores insufribles por todo el cuerpo, sobre todo de cabeza, de garganta y de estómago; escalofríos,… Y al día siguiente volvió a estar perfectamente bien. Pero sólo físicamente. Aquella mañana, mientras que Charlie estaba trabajando, Seth y yo salimos a hacer las compras y a dar un paseo. Bella, en cambio, se quedó en casa leyendo. Cuando volvimos, Seth fue a darle un trozo del chocolate que a ella le encantaba, y cuando entró en la habitación, descubrió que ella no estaba leyendo. Había desordenado toda la habitación y le había robado la caja de herramientas a Charlie. Estaba agujereándose una ceja cuando la vimos. Fue horrible. Seth se encerró en su habitación por órdenes mías y Charlie y yo intentamos hacerla reaccionar. No lo conseguimos.

Cuando se durmió, le arrebatamos la caja de herramientas de. A la mañana siguiente, cuando se enteró, se enfadó mucho, pero después de un rato volvió a ser la Bella de siempre. Como cada domingo, salimos a pasear los cuatro. Se separó de nosotros para comprar algo de comer para Seth y para ella. Minutos después, escuchamos que había una chica "dando un espectáculo", y nos temimos lo peor. Y lo peor fue lo que sucedió.

Bella había empezado a quitarse la ropa, pero Emmett llegó y se la llevó de allí. No sé cómo consiguió que nadie dijera nadie. Entre Charlie y Emmett encerraron a Bella en su habitación. Ella empezó a romper cosas y dijo, o más bien gritó que como no le devolviéramos la caja de herramientas de Charlie, lo próximo que rompería sería la familia. Tuvimos que darle lo que pedía.

Emmett es el único aparte de nosotros que sabe sobre la locura de Bella.

Enseguida seguiré escribiendo. Están llamando a la puerta.

Renée.

19 de septiembre

(más tarde)

Querido diario:

Era Emmett. Cuando Charlie tiene que irse a trabajar, es él el que se queda cuidando de la casa. Yo no me veo capaz. Estoy demasiado débil, psicológicamente hablando. Pero, aparte de cuidarnos de Bella, Emmett también aporta algo de humor y alegra a Seth. Charlie y yo no somos capaces de mantener el sentido del humor, pero Emmett siempre ha sido más fuerte, no sólo que nosotros, sino que la mayoría de la gente. Siempre lo he admirado mucho.

Sigo pensando en el diario de Bella.

Renée.

20 de septiembre

Hola, diario:

Hoy he pasado la noche en casa de Bella. Los tíos Renée y Charlie lo están pasando mal. Yo también. Y pensar que sólo hace un mes que Bella y yo estábamos en España con los chicos…

Hablando de los chicos, echo mucho de menos a Rosalie. Intenté contarle lo que le estaba pasando a Bella, pero es casi imposible, por no decir absolutamente imposible, contar algo de tal gravedad por teléfono.

Y también hablé con Edward. Me puse tan nervioso que tuve que colgar. ¿Cómo contarle algo así?

Hablando de contar, hoy he tenido que contar la mentira de la enfermedad de Bella a las diez visitas y llamadas que he recibido. ¡Si sólo nos falta que venga el alcalde de Forks! (Menos mal que el señor alcalde no ha venido, todo hay que decirlo).

Tía Renée me ha contado que quiere conseguir el diario de Bella para descubrir que puede haberle pasado. Pero no se atreve. Debe ser duro tenerle miedo a tu propia hija. Me he ofrecido a buscar el diario de Bella, pues Seth sabe todos los posibles escondites del diario de su hermana y me los contó todos, aunque los haya olvidado. Tía Renée me ha dicho que no, que nunca se arriesgaría a que Bella me hiciera daño.

Aun así, yo quiero ayudar. Yo quiero mucho a Bella, ya que es mi única prima y lo que más quiero en estos momentos es que se cure.

Aun recuerdo cuando la encontré en el parque quitándose los pantalones después de haberse quitado la camiseta. Por suerte, había muy poca gente, y mi mejor amigo, Jared, consiguió que nadie dijera nada sobre lo que había pasado. Le debo una muy gorda. Cuando Isabella empezó a romper cosas en su habitación…

Espera. ¿La he llamado Isabella? Cada día estoy peor.

A lo que iba. Cuando empezó a romper cosas y Charlie y yo entramos para darle la caja de herramientas, observé que había roto la foto.

Nuestra foto. La foto en la que aparecíamos los seis. Ella amaba esa foto. Aun estando loca, no consigo comprender cómo pudo haberla roto. Ella me decía que le encantaba mirar la foto y recordar todo lo que habíamos hecho los seis durante nuestro viaje a España.

Y a mí me encantaba escucharla mientras me contaba esas cosas. Echo tanto de menos poder hablar con ella…

Emmett.

20 de septiembre

Hola, di.

"¿Cómo está mi hermana?"-fue lo primero que le pregunté a Emmett. Me dijo que seguía igual. Vino a verme para preguntarme los posibles escondites del diario de mi hermana, ya que los había olvidado.

Lo primero que me preguntó fue si conocía algún escondite que estuviera fuera de su habitación. Le conté que hace unos meses lo encontré en uno de los cajones del estudio y que hace un par de años lo encontré en el hueco de la escalera. Después me preguntó dónde lo había encontrado por última vez. Le dije que estaba en la caja en la que guardaba libros y cuadernos de cursos anteriores.

Yo estoy mal. Sé que Bells está mal, que le pasa algo, y nadie quiere decirme qué. Y lo peor es que, cuando voy a clase, todos me preguntan por ella, y yo no sé qué hacer o qué decirles, por lo que siempre cuento la mentira de que está enferma. Pero esa no es la verdad.

Aunque creo que ya sé cuál es la verdad. Mi hermana se ha vuelto loca. Esa es la única explicación a lo que vi aquel día en el que mi hermana se estaba haciendo un piercing casero. Y además, cuando me miró, su mirada y su expresión eran de loca. Lo he visto en la tele.

Aún así, me cuesta mucho aceptarlo, y es normal, ya que Bella es mi mejor amiga. Lo es desde que tengo memoria. Ella me enseñó a leer y a escribir. Y a montar en bicicleta. Y a andar en patines. Vamos, que ella me ha enseñado todo lo importante de la vida.

He estado pensando… ¿para qué querrá Emmett el diario de Bells? Que yo sepa, Bella siempre le ha pedido a Emmett que no lo lea y él siempre ha respetado eso. Pero claro, ahora todo es diferente.

Sólo espero que los demás sigan queriendo a Bells a pesar de lo que le pasa, como hago yo…

Seth.

21 de septiembre

Hola, diario:

Lo he conseguido. Ahora mismo, mientras escribo esto, tengo el diario de Bells en mi mano izquierda. ¿Quieres saber cómo lo conseguí?

Aproveché la hora en la que mi prima dormía. Y digo "la hora" porque SÓLO duerme una hora. Yo sería incapaz. A lo que iba, mi prima dormía entre las 00:01 y las 01:01. Hacia las doce y cinco entré en su habitación. Me quedé observando a Bella un rato. Estaba fatal. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de heridas, cicatrices, marcas e infecciones. Estaba tirada en el suelo, de espaldas a la puerta.

Me puse a buscar el diario minutos después. Revolví el armario, el escritorio, la cómoda y la estantería, todo ya de por sí revuelto. Al no encontrarlo, recurrí a buscar alguna tabla suelta en el suelo. ¡Justo como yo pensaba! Estaba debajo de una tabla al lado de la cama vacía. Iba a irme cuando descubrí que mi prima había desaparecido. Pero la sentía. Sentía que me miraba. Me giré.

Bella me apuntaba con un cuchillo. No sabía de dónde lo había sacado. Me señaló la puerta. Yo me fui, asegurándome de cerrar la puerta con llave.

Y aquí estoy. Tía Renée me va a matar cuando se entere. Pero no me importa. He hecho lo que creía correcto. Luego te cuento cómo me ha ido.

Emmett.

21 de septiembre

(más tarde)

Hola otra vez, diario:

Creía que tía Renée me iba a matar. Y eso fue precisamente lo que quiso hacer. Supongo que no lo hizo porque estábamos en terreno neutral (vamos, con Seth delante), o porque no encontró ningún arma cerca. Supongo que lo mejor será que no me acerque mucho a ella por unos días.

Aún así, ha aceptado el diario de Bella. Lo necesita. La verdad, yo dudo de que encuentre algo ahí, pero, alguna esperanza tiene que tener.

Antes, cuando iba al baño y he pasado por delante de la habitación de mi prima, un papel se ha deslizado por debajo de la puerta. Lo he cogido, pues ponía mi nombre. Esto es lo que ponía:

"Déjame en paz, Emmett. Y no vuelvas a entrar en mi habitación. Sé que Renée espera encontrar algo en ese diario, pero, la verdad, lo dudo. Y yo no estoy loca. Simplemente, debo hacerle caso a él. Tengo suerte de que él me haya elegido. ¿Sabes? Me dice que soy la mejor, y que, con suerte, algún día podré estar con él.

No te preocupes. Sé que no has entendido nada de lo que acabo de contarte, pero no es necesario. Yo ya sé todo lo que debería saber.

A lo que iba. Como se te ocurra volver a entrar en mi habitación sin que él te lo haya permitido, tendré que matarte, aunque no me apetezca para nada.

Se enfadó muchísimo conmigo cuando se enteró de que habías entrado en mi habitación. Me echó una gran bronca. Yo estaba tan disgustada que empecé a llorar, pero él enseguida se acercó a mí, me besó y me dijo que lamentaba haberme hecho llorar. ¿No es un cielo? Y encima, besa tan bien… Bueno, besar y otras cosas, creo que ya me has entendido.

Quedas advertido. No vuelvas a entrar aquí.

Isabella".

Es espeluznante. Y solo de pensar en las cosas que mi prima ha podido hacer con ÉL… Estoy empezando a decir chorradas. Él no existe. Bella está loca. Esa es la verdad.

Emmett.

21 de septiembre

Querido diario:

Emmett ha conseguido el diario de Isabella. Me dijo que no le había costado nada. La verdad, cuando me lo contó, estuve a punto de darle una bofetada. ¿Acaso no le dije que ni se le ocurriera buscarlo, que era peligroso? Por lo visto, se pasa lo que yo le diga por… Renée, serenate.

Aún así, ahora que tengo el diario, me da miedo leerlo. ¿Y si lo que pone en él es aún peor de lo que ya le sucede? ¿Y si descubro cosas que no quiero o no debo saber?

No sé qué hacer. Charlie me ha dicho que si no me atrevo a leerlo sola podemos leerlo juntos o puede leerlo él solo. Le he dicho que tengo que pensarlo. Creo que debo leerlo yo sola. Es una intuición. Y suelo tener buena intuición.

Por otra parte, quizás no sea correcto leer el diario de Isabella. Quizá estemos violando su intimidad. Quizá ella no quiere que lo leamos. Bueno, eso no es lo que ella dice.

Me explico.

Justo antes de ponerme a escribirte, he pasado por delante de la habitación de mi hija, y he visto una nota justo al lado de su puerta. La he cogido. Ponía mi nombre. La abrí y la leí.

"Estoy bien, mamá. Y no estoy loca. De eso es, probablemente, de lo único de lo que puedes estar segura. Créeme, lo que hago no lo hago porque me apetezca, no, lo hago porque él me dice que lo haga. Y yo debo hacerlo, porque si no lo hago me abandonará. Siempre me amenaza con eso.

Y yo creo que lo amo. Como comprenderás, no puedo dejar que se me escape así como así.

Y por cierto, sé que esperas encontrar la causa y la solución a mi "locura" en mi diario, pero, aparte de que no estoy loca, la razón te la acabo de explicar. Pero no te preocupes, sé que lo leerás de todas maneras. Siempre has querido hacerlo. Pero no me molesta.

En mi diario podrás descubrir cosas sobre mi antiguo amor. Bueno, más bien capricho. Creía que amaba a Edward, pero ahora que lo he conocido a él, sé que todo fue un sueño.

Isabella".

¿No es extraño? Mi hija se ha inventado a un novio. Mi hija tiene un novio imaginario.

Renée.

22 de septiembre

Hola, di:

Esto es muy extraño. Es tan extraño que no sabía a quién contárselo, ya que ella me lo ha prohibido. He dudado en contártelo hasta a ti, pero, al final, he pensado: "Total, nadie lo va a leer". Así que ahí va.

Ayer recibí una nota de mi hermana. Y créeme, es muy rara.

"Hola, hermanito. Te preguntarás cómo puedo escribirte esto estando tan loca como estoy. La respuesta a esta pregunta es que yo no estoy loca, Seth. Te lo prometo.

Quiero que sepas que es a ti a quien te cuento esto porque eres la persona en quien más confío. Quiero contarte lo que estoy viviendo, esta experiencia tan maravillosa. Pero antes tienes que prometerme que no le contarás a nadie sobre esta carta… Sí, ya sabía que me seguías siendo leal a pesar de no verme.

Todo comenzó aquel día en el que me puse enferma, el día tres. Cuando os fuisteis, al día siguiente, recibí una visita. Era un chico hermoso. De pelo rubio, cuerpo perfecto y ojos… no sé de qué color. Se llamaba Henry. Me dijo que me había elegido para estar junto a él, pero que antes debía pasar por una prueba. Tenía que demostrar que era digna de estar a su lado, y para eso, debía obedecerle en todo.

Aunque al principio me pareció que estaba loco, enseguida me di cuenta de que lo amaba y de que tenía que quedarme con él para siempre. Y, precisamente por eso, acepté.

Él me dijo lo que tenía que hacer. Al principio pensé que no sería capaz y él enseguida me dio fuerzas. Él es así, capaz de controlarnos tanto a mí como a mis estados de ánimo.

Empezamos a conocernos, y nos hicimos amigos. Nos contábamos todo, bueno, yo le contaba todo a él. Él me escuchaba mientras no apartaba la mirada de mis ojos.

Hasta que, hace siete días, me besó. Y fue el mejor beso de mi vida. Sentí como si hubiéramos viajado a un lugar en el que sólo estábamos nosotros dos. Fue genial.

Y así con todos los que vinieron después, y los abrazos, y las caricias, y… Mejor lo dejo ahí. No puedo contarte más, pues eres demasiado pequeño.

Por último, debo volver a advertirte sobre que no debes mostrarles esto ni a Emmett, ni a papá, ni a mamá. Imagínate lo que ocurriría si al final se enteraran de que no estoy loca. No lo soportarían. Deben tener algo que buscar.

Isabella".

Es lo más raro que me ha pasado en la vida. Por suerte, a ti puedo contártelo todo.

Seth

* * *

><p>Acepto comentarios, sugerencias, insultos,... pero, por favor ¡DECID ALGO!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí está el segundo capítulo... Por favor decidme si os gusta la historia, aunque sé que es difícil por que todavía no pasa nada.

Casi ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**Problemas fuera**

20 de septiembre

Querido diario:

El otro día estuve hablando por teléfono con Emmett. Estaba raro, como distante. Y cuando le hablé de Bella, cambió de tema. Sé que le pasa algo, y creo que es mi deber averiguarlo.

Lo echo tanto de menos. Echo de menos poder hablar con él. Y mi hermano lo está pasando fatal también. Él echa mucho de menos a Alice. Por lo menos, ella no le anda con evasivas.

De no ser porque papá no me dejaría, iría ahora mismo a Forks, y no sólo por Emmett. Siento que a Bells le pasa algo. Jasper piensa lo mismo que yo.

Cambiando de tema, papá ha vuelto a encerrarse en el estudio de mamá. Papá es cada día más estúpido. Comprendo que le duela la muerte de su esposa, pero, aparte de su esposa, también era madre de Jasper y mía, y nosotros también la echamos mucho de menos, pero no nos encerramos en su estudio para recordar todo lo que hicimos junto a ella. No hace más que alimentar la herida, y si esa herida no para de sangrar, al final acabará seco.

Las metáforas me hacen parecer malvada.

Bueno, a lo que iba. Yo creo que papá se está volviendo loco. Terminará en un hospital psiquiátrico o, lo que es peor, en un manicomio. Pero ya lo tengo asumido, así que no me preocupa.

Por último, Shima se ha vuelto a escapar. ¡Gata estúpida!

Rosalie.

20 de septiembre

(más tarde)

Querido diario:

Esto va a acabar mal. Hace un rato, mientras que Jasper y yo paseábamos, encontramos a Shima. Se había subido al tejado de una casa (o eso suponemos) y se cayó. Se le enredó una pata en la rama de un árbol y le desgarró la piel. Jasper y yo la hemos llevado lo más rápido posible al veterinario del pueblo, y ahora están intentando curarla.

Sé que últimamente no he dejado de insultarla y de meterme con ella, pero siempre que a Shima le pasa cualquier cosa, yo me deprimo.

Aún recuerdo cuando Jasper y yo la encontramos hace doce años. La pobre gata se había hecho daño con unas ramas. Por ese entonces sólo era un bebé. No entiendo que todavía siga viva.

Jasper y yo amamos a esa gata, aunque suene muy estúpido decirlo. De pequeños jugábamos con Shima a todas horas, pero ahora ya no le hacemos tanto caso, supongo que será cosa de la edad.

Jasper y yo esperamos ansiosos a que nos digan que va a pasar con Shima…

Rosalie.

20 de septiembre

Querido diario:

Que conste que estoy en un grave peligro, ya que, hermoso diario diseñado por Armani, te estoy escribiendo en clase. Sí, sé que es una estupidez, pero tengo dos noticias malas y una buena que contarte. ¿Por cuál quieres que empiece?

Sí, ya sabía que ibas a elegir la buena.

La buena noticia es que papá me ha devuelto mis tarjetas de crédito. Sí, querido diario, las tres. ¡¿No es genial? Bueno, vale, ya sé que suena muy superficial, pero es que es genial. Lo malo es que el hecho de que papá me haya devuelto las tarjetas de crédito acarrea una de las malas noticias. Pero primero voy a contarte la otra.

¡Ay! Espera, el profesor nos va a entregar los trabajos de la semana pasada.

Ciao, caro.

Alice.

20 de septiembre

(más tarde)

Querido diario:

Que suerte que ahora pueda contarte las malas noticias, caro. Han construido en un valle no muy lejos de aquí una cárcel y un C.R.P. ¿Que qué es un C.R.P.? Pues un C.R.P. es, tal y como me ha dicho papá, un Centro de Recuperación Psicológica. Vamos, un hospital psiquiátrico. Y eso es malo por dos razones, una "generosa" y la otra egoísta. La razón "generosa es que si lo han hecho significa que hay muchos locos, y esas pobres personas me dan pena. Quiero que se curen. La razón egoísta es que me da miedo tener a criminales y a locos cerca de casa. ¿A quién en su sano juicio no le daría miedo salir a la calle sabiendo que algún loco o algún criminal puede haberse escapado de un centro al lado de su ciudad? Podrían atacar a cualquiera. En fin.

La otra noticia mala es que papá va a ir a trabajar al C.R.P. No me malinterpretes, me alegro de tener un padre tan bueno y tan valorado en su trabajo como para ayudar a esa gente, pero tengo miedo de que pueda pasarle algo y, por otra parte, pasará mucho más tiempo fuera de casa.

Pasando a temas de los que te hablo cada día, hoy he estado hablando con Jasper antes de venir al instituto. ¿No es lo más dulce del mundo que siempre se levante de madrugada sólo para poder hablar conmigo? ¿No es un ángel? Pero que se porte tan bien conmigo no ayuda a que me guste tanto.

Voy a contarte un secreto. Creo que lo amo. No se lo digas a nadie, por favor.

Ciao, caro.

Alice.

21 de septiembre

Buongiorno:

Ojalá fuera tan buena la mañana. Pero bueno, hay que ser optimistas. Echo tanto de menos a Bella… Pienso en ella a cada momento. ¿Tú qué crees, diario? ¿Es amor?

Tiene gracia. Ver a Edward Cullen enamorado ha sido más difícil que construir el palacio de Versalles de arena y a tamaño natural. Pero eso ha sido hasta ahora. No sé si fue su mirada, su sonrisa, su sentido del humor o yo qué sé, pero, cada vez que veo una foto suya, pongo cara de idiota. Lo sé porque me lo ha dicho Alice. Y ella, otra cosa no, pero sincera…

Ahora viene la duda. ¿Me querrá ella tanto como yo la quiero a ella? La verdad, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó ayer, estoy empezando a dudar. Hace dos semanas que no consigo hablar con ella. En su casa no contestaban. Estaba preocupado, pero ayer, cuando me llamó Emmett, llegué a una conclusión: Bella está con otro.

Todo encaja. No me contesta nadie en su casa, y cuando por fin consigo hablar con Emmett, él no sabe qué decir. Intentaba evitar que le hablara de Bella, y cuando saqué el tema, me colgó.

Está claro. Pero, en el fondo, sé que es culpa mía. No le dije lo que sentía por ella cuando pude, aquel anochecer en la playa o el día en el que estuvimos en Port Aventura. Y me arrepiento tanto… Nunca me he sentido tan arrepentido ni tan culpable por algo. Será porque soy novato en esto, en todo lo relacionado con el amor.

Allie no para de decirme que deje de decir estupideces, que Bella estaba enamorada de mí, pero no puedo creerle. Mi hermana tiene esa virtud. Siempre que alguien está triste, aunque casi no lo conozca, tiene que ayudarlo… Siempre que no haya rebajas. Mi hermana es así. Está completamente loca. Pero la quiero muchísimo.

Ayer papá nos dijo que se va a ir a trabajar al C.R.P. Ni mamá ni ninguno de sus hijos (ni siquiera Lexi, que vete tú a saber en qué isla tropical está perdida con su marido) estamos de acuerdo. Siempre nos ha encantado que nuestro padre se preocupe por la gente y que quiera ayudar a todo el que tenga un problema, pero en un lugar así le puede pasar cualquier cosa. Papá es cirujano. No está especializado en esos temas. Tememos por él.

Ciao.

Edward.

21 de septiembre

Querido diario:

Por suerte, Shima ya se ha recuperado. Aún así, el veterinario, al que prefiero llamar doctor, nos ha dicho que va a estar en observación hasta el día 25. Todos en la clínica han dicho que Shima es muy fuerte. Llámame estúpida, pero me siento orgullosa de Shima. Sí, diario, sí. Me siento orgullosa de una gata.

Es de locos.

Ayer recibí un mail de Allie que decía:

"Querida amiga:

Ya sabes que siempre que pongo al principio de los mails 'querida' quiero pedirte algo. En este caso, no quiero pedirte una cosa, sino dos. Bueno, mejor dicho, dos consejos.

El primero es sobre tu hermano. ¿Tú qué cree? ¿Me ama? ¿Debería decirle lo que siento? Vale que durante el campamento estuvimos juntos, pero nunca nos hemos dicho lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. No aguanto más las ganas de estar con él. Y lo echo tanto de menos… Siempre que pienso en él, siento un nudo en el estómago. Por favor, contéstame algo.

El segundo consejo es sobre Bella y Edward. El problema es el siguiente: Edward está convencido de que Bella no lo ama y que está con alguien. Dice que Emmett no quiere hablarle de Bella, y que eso le ayudó a atar cabos. Así que quiero pedirte esto: sé que tú tienes mucha influencia sobre Emmett. Por favor, ayúdame a descubrir qué les pasa a los primos Swan.

Te lo suplico.

Alice".

Esta ha sido mi repuesta:

"¡Ay, amiga! (suspiro de exasperación). ¿Aún me preguntas sobre mi hermano? ¿Tú estás tonta? Jasper te ama. Pone cara de idiota cuando te menciono. Así que, o se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo.

Y sobre lo de Bella y Edward… Está bien. Averiguare lo que le pasa a Bells. Hoy mismo voy a hablar con Emmett, y en cuanto descubra algo sobre lo que le pasa a nuestra amiga, te llamaré.

Te lo prometo.

Adiós, amiga.

Rose".

Por desgracia, ayer, cuando llamé a casa de Bella, no me contestaron. Llamé a Emmett al móvil, pero tampoco recibí contestación. Así que, en cuanto termine de escribir, volveré a llamarle. Insistiré hasta que me lo cuente.

Lo he prometido.

Rosalie

21 de septiembre

Querido diario:

Sé que hace meses que no te escribo. Pero estoy tan contento. Ayer estuve hablando con Alice por medio de la webcam. Y me dijo las dos palabras más hermosas que he oído: "te amo".

Al principio, tengo que aceptarlo, me quedé sin palabras. Me parecía un sueño que la mujer más perfecta del mundo me estuviera diciendo eso a mí. Pero era verdad. Y, cuando por fin me animé a contestarle con las mismas palabras, ella me sonrió.

Estaba tan hermosa. Con su pelo negro y alborotado alrededor de su cara de dulces y hermosas facciones, sin maquillaje y algo ruborizada. Y junto a esa hermosa sonrisa, tan dulce, tan feliz… Y lo mejor es saber que yo soy la razón de esa felicidad.

Estuvimos un rato sin hablar, sólo mirándonos a los ojos. Cuando volvimos de nuestra ensoñación, charlamos sobre los problemas de Edward y lo del C.R.P. Mi pobre niña… Ella no merece sufrir todos esos problemas. Un hermano deprimido y el padre que se va a ir a trabajar a un "Centro de Recuperación Psicológica". Solo le falta que la castiguen sin poder ir de compras.

Rose me obliga a ir a ver a Shima al veterinario ("doctor", como ella le llama) porque ella no puede, así que adiós.

Jasper.

22 de septiembre

Querido diario:

Es imposible.

No debería haberlo hecho.

No debería haber intentado averiguar lo de Bella.

Y, ahora que lo sé, no sé qué pensar o qué hacer.

Bella, una de mis mejores amigas, se ha vuelto loca, y en el peor sentido de la palabra. Violencia y exhibicionismo… Es de locos. Y encima, ahora tengo otro problema muy grave: ¿Cómo se lo cuento a Alice? Por una parte, es tan buena que sería capaz de ir hasta Forks, ese pueblo perdido en ninguna parte, solo para poder verla. Así es mi amiga. Está completamente loca. Por otro lado, uno de sus peores defectos es que no sabe mantener la boca cerrada. Y Edward no soportaría saber lo que le ha pasado a Bella. Él sí que viajaría hasta Forks para verla. Lo sé, sin ninguna duda.

¿Tú qué crees, diario? ¿Debería contarle la verdad a Alice? Emmett me ha dicho que no le importa que se lo diga, pero que es más difícil de lo que parece. Y lo comprendo. ¿Cómo se le dice a tu mejor amiga que tu otra mejor amiga se ha vuelto loca? Y más difícil es aun sabiendo que el hermano de la amiga a la que se lo vas a contar está perdidamente enamorado de la loca.

¡Ay, Dios! Qué complicada es la vida.

Rosalie.

22 de septiembre

(más tarde)

Querido diario:

Me he decidido. Se lo voy a contar a Alice, por dos razones: para empezar, se lo prometí, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas; y, por otro lado, no me parece justo que yo lo sepa y ella no.

He intentado pedir consejo, y la única persona que me ha contestado, Emmett, me ha dicho que se lo cuente; pues, aunque a ti también te pregunté, no obtuve respuesta. Estoy muy enfadada contigo.

Rosalie.

23 de septiembre

Querido diario:

Todavía no he conseguido recuperarme de lo que me contó Rosalie sobre Bella. Isabella Swan, Bella, mi mejor amiga, está loca. Sí, caro, sí, de esos que quieren matar a su familia. Es terrible.

Pero… he tenido una idea. No se lo voy a contar a Edward, pero sé que puedo contárselo a papá, y también sé que él la ayudará en el C.R.P. ¿Tú qué crees, caro? ¿Te parece buena idea? Espero que sí. Como a mí me parecía buena, se lo conté a Rosalie. Ella me apoya, pero me dijo que no debo precipitarme, porque las posibilidades de que me equivoque son muchas. Tiene razón. Y no sería la primera vez que meto la pata por precipitarme, aunque, desde luego, sí en un problema tan grave. Pero bueno, qué le voy a hacer, será cosa de mi buen corazón…

Ayer no pude escribirte, por lo que no te conté la gran noticia: Jasper me dijo ayer que me ama. ¡¿No es genial? Bueno, la verdad, fui yo la que se lo dije a él, pero él me contestó con las mismas palabras. Después, estuvimos bastante rato callados, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, mirándonos a los ojos (a través de la webcam, claro. No te pienses que él ha venido hasta Italia o que yo me he ido a Estados Unidos).

Así que, ahora mismo tengo dos estados de ánimo diferentes: por una parte, estoy muy feliz porque Angelo me corresponde, pero por otra parte me siento muy triste y preocupada por lo de Bella y mi hermano. Pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer? La vida es así, aunque algunos lo tengan mucho más fácil.

Ciao, caro.

Alice.

24 de septiembre

Querido diario:

Esta mañana he estado charlando con papá sobre lo de Bella. Le he contado que se ha vuelto loca y que su familia está destrozada y desesperanzada, sin saber qué hacer. Él me ha escuchado atentamente. Cuando he terminado de contarle el gran problema, ha estado en silencio un par de minutos, y después me ha dicho que él haría lo que fuera por ayudar a mi amiga, pero que, mientras que su familia no lo permitiera, él no tenía autorización para hacer nada por ayudarla.

Ya estando en mi habitación me he puesto a pensar. ¿Debo decírselo a Emmett? ¿Si se lo cuento, él se lo dirá a los señores Swan? ¿Querrán los señores Swan la ayuda de mi padre? Bueno, el no ya lo tengo, así que he decidido decírselo a Emmett. Cuando se lo he dicho, y aunque él no ha dicho nada, he notado que estaba feliz, esperanzado. Me ha dicho que iba directo a contárselo a sus tíos, así que, a esperar…

Alice.

25 de septiembre

Querido diario:

Esta mañana he ido al veterinario y he recogido a Shima. Por suerte, no se ha olvidado de mí ni de Jasper en este tiempo que ha estado fuera de casa. Menos mal. Shima está muy cariñosa ahora, y he pasado todo el día con ella. Ahora, mientras te escribo, la tengo en mi regazo.

Emmett me ha dicho que ha hablado con sus tíos sobre el C.R.P. en el que va a trabajar el padre de Alice y Edward. Los señores Swan están dudando, pues piensan que en un lugar en el que verá a más gente que está loca se volverá aún más loca. Por otro lado piensan que esa puede ser su última opción para recuperar a su hija, por lo que no saben qué hacer.

Rosalie.

* * *

><p>Acepto comentarios, sugerencias, insultos,... pero, por favor ¡DECID ALGO!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, por desgracia.

Este es el último capítulo de la primera parte.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**El diario de Bella**

26 de septiembre

Querido diario:

Nuevas y buenas noticias: el padre de la mejor amiga de Bella va a trabajar en un Centro de Recuperación Psicológica. Y, según Emmett, estaría encantado de ayudarnos. Y eso es lo que ha terminado por convencerme de que lea el diario de mi hija. ¿Quieres saber por qué? Porque solucionar un problema es más sencillo si sabes cuál es ese problema. Así que, durante los próximos días no te escribiré, pues estaré leyendo el diario de Bella.

Renée.

_6 de agosto_

_Querido diario._

_Estoy tan nerviosa. Mañana, Emmett y yo nos vamos de campamento a España, a Salou, para ser más exactos. Siempre he querido visitar ese pequeño país (comparado con los Estados Unidos) europeo, con sus costas, sus paisajes,… ¡Y ahora por fin tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo! Cuando volvamos, seguramente me pasaré por lo menos dos meses intentando convencer a papá y a mamá de que vayamos todos juntos el verano que viene. Visitar Salou no es suficiente._

_Quiero visitar la Alhambra de Granada, el museo del Prado de Madrid, las fiestas de San Fermín de Pamplona,… Incluso me gustaría correr el encierro (que mentirosa soy, soy una cobarde). Quiero recorrer España desde Galicia hasta Murcia, y después ir a las islas Baleares y a las islas Canarias._

_Pero bueno, de momento, tendré que conformarme con esta pequeña parte de la Comunidad Autónoma de Cataluña…_

_Bella._

_7 de agosto_

_Querido diario:_

_Ahora mismo te estoy escribiendo en el avión. El viaje durará más de siete horas, y yo ya estoy impaciente por llegar. Emmett, aunque esté contento, no comprende tal entusiasmo por mi parte. Y mira que le he explicado varias veces mi ilusión de conocer España… Pero bueno, así es él, terco como una mula._

_Ahora Emmett está dormido con la cabeza en mi hombro, y la verdad es que me encanta. Siempre me han gustado esos gestos cariñosos por su parte, pues él no es muy abierto a mostrar sus sentimientos._

_Aunque, eso sí, tengo claro que aunque esté con mi primo, voy a echar muchísimo de menos a Seth. Lo quiero tanto. Pero bueno, sólo serán dos semanas._

_Bella._

_7 de agosto_

_(más tarde)_

_Querido diario:_

_Ya hemos llegado. ¡Por fin! Solo el hecho de pisar tierra española ha conseguido que me emocione. Sí, diario, lo sé. Soy una idiota._

_El hotel en el que vamos a pasar estas dos semanas es muy bonito. Y la habitación, en la que estoy con Emmett, también. El suelo es de baldosas, tiene dos camas individuales pegadas, un escritorio en el que hay una tele, una terraza, el armario y el baño._

_En cuanto hemos llegado, nos han repartido en varios grupos para las actividades de los días siguientes. Los grupos son de seis personas. A Emmett y a mí nos ha tocado con los hermanos Cullen y con los hermanos Hale. Nuestra primera actividad es un día libre, así que mañana, cuando nos conozcamos, hablaremos sobre lo que haremos._

_Lo único que hemos hecho Emmett y yo desde que hemos llegado es dar un paseo por el hotel. Hemos descubierto que tiene spa y gimnasio. Ya tengo ganas de probar el spa, y Emm se muere por ir al gimnasio. Cuando hemos terminado nuestro paseo hemos ido a cenar, y ahora estamos en la habitación. Yo he estado hablando con papá, con mamá y con Seth hace un rato, y ahora Emmett está hablando con el tío Sam y la tía Emily. Desde aquí, en la terraza, puedo oír los gritos de mi tía a través del teléfono. Debe estar emocionada._

_Bueno, diario, este ha sido un día muy largo, y ahora estoy bajo los efectos del maldito _jet lag_. Necesito dormir. Adiós._

_Bella._

_8 de agosto_

_Querido diario:_

_He conocido a los hermanos Hale y a los hermanos Cullen. Voy a intentar describírtelos brevemente._

_Los Hale se llaman Rose (Rosalie) y Jasper. Son gemelos. Los dos son muy guapos, rubios y de ojos azul celeste. Jasper me parece muy majo, aunque un poco callado. Sin embargo, creo que a Rose no le caigo muy bien. Son estadounidenses, pero ellos viven en Nueva York. Por cierto, me parece que Emmett y Rosalie se llevan demasiado bien. Te mantendré informado._

_Los Cullen son italianos, aunque sus padres sean ingleses. Alice es una chica bajita, con el pelo negro y alborotado alrededor de la cara. Sus ojos son verdes. Es muy guapa, muy alegre y muy extrovertida. Me cae muy bien. Y luego esta él. Edward Cullen. Es alto, de pelo cobrizo despeinado y ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas. Es guapísimo, y está buenísimo. Además, es muy gracioso y encantador. Y un caballero. Me encanta._

_Estuvimos charlando un rato sobre lo que íbamos a hacer aquel día. Decidimos que por la mañana iríamos a la piscina, y por la tarde iríamos de compras. En la piscina nos lo pasamos genial. Edward, Alice, Jasper y yo estuvimos todo el rato en el agua, jugando y echando carreras (en las que Alice siempre ganaba); mientras que Rose a veces se sentaba en la orilla y hacía de juez o tomaba el sol. Mi primo a veces estaba con nosotros y a veces con Rosalie. Diez minutos antes de que terminara nuestra mañana en la piscina, Emmett consiguió tirar a Rose al agua. Ella al principio casi mata a mi primo, pero después se unió a nuestros juegos. Fue muy divertido._

_Después de ducharnos y vestirnos, comimos todos juntos en el restaurante buffett del hotel, mientras discutíamos sobre la comida. Emmett, Alice y yo entramos en una disputa sobre cuál era el mejor postre: el tiramisú, la tarta de manzana o la tarta de chocolate, respectivamente. Rose apostó a que Emmett iba a ganar, Jasper pensaba que Alice iba a ser la ganadora y Edward apostó por mí. Rose y Jasper perdieron diez dólares. Yo siempre gano las apuestas._

_Por la tarde hemos estado de compras por los alrededores, y Alice ha renovado mi vestuario por completo. Por lo menos, la ropa que me ha comprado me encanta. También les ha renovado el vestuario a los demás. Edward nos ha dicho: "Ya os acostumbraréis. Es así siempre. Y es aún peor cuando se junta con Lexi, nuestra hermana". Genial. Odio que la gente me compre de todo. Luego, cuando se arruinan, me siento mal. Yo, con mi dinero, me he comprado unos pendientes y un vestido._

_En el hotel nos han dicho que mañana todos los grupos tendremos distintos juegos por equipos. El equipo que gane conseguirá una cena de gala y dos noches en un hotel de 5* cerca de aquí. ¡Las habitaciones tienen jacuzzi! Tengo que ganar._

_Bella._

_9 de agosto_

_Querido diario:_

_Seguramente ya lo suponías, pero aún así, voy a decírtelo: ¡Hemos ganado los juegos! Eso ha sido todo gracias a que somos un grupo que está muy unido… Aunque igual mis amenazas también han tenido algo que ver en que todos se esforzaran tanto. De cualquier manera, eso no importa._

_Los juegos en los que hemos participado (y ganado) se repartían en tres grupos: físicos, culturales y mentales. En cada grupo debía haber una pareja. Emmett y Jasper han participado en los físicos, Alice y yo en los culturales y Edward y Rose en los mentales. Los primeros juegos han sido los físicos. Consistían en una serie de pruebas que debían realizarse en un orden determinado: tres largos a la piscina, una carrera, varios abdominales y flexiones y, para terminar, un partido de fútbol y otro de baloncesto. Exceptuando el partido de fútbol, Jasper y Emmett han ganado en todas las pruebas. Cuando ha terminado la primera parte de la competición, hemos tenido un descanso en el que los chicos han ido a ducharse y los demás hemos tomado el almuerzo. Nosotros cuatro ya teníamos claro que íbamos a ganar, por lo que las chicas se han puesto a charlar y Edward y yo hemos aprovechado para conocernos mejor._

_Edward Cullen es italiano y tiene 18 años. Su cumpleaños es el 20 de junio y tiene cinco hermanos, tres hermanos y dos hermanas; uno de sus hermanos es su mellizo. Le encantan el baloncesto y la esgrima (esta última la práctica), le encanta el chocolate y no soporta el sushi._

_Cuando terminamos de almorzar, empezaron las pruebas culturales. Eran varias preguntas, y se hacían individualmente. Yo gané, y Alice quedó tercera. El que quedó segundo (un idiota) quedó un acierto por debajo de mí. Y hubiera ganado, pero tuvo que enfrentarse al encanto de Rose. Cuando iba empatado conmigo, a él le tocaba la última pregunta. Si acertaba, ganaba; y si fallaba, ganaba yo. En ese momento, a Rosalie se le ocurrió poner un obstáculo más. Se acercó a Emm y le dijo: "Ven, Emmett. Vamos a acercarnos un poco más". Mi primo le siguió. En ese momento, cuando Mike (el idiota) los miró, Rosalie agarró a mi primo por la camiseta y lo besó. Mi primo al principio no supo qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, pero luego siguió a Rose en el beso. Observé que Mike los miraba boquiabierto y que no supo responder a una pregunta que hasta Emmett en ese estado en el que se encontraba ahora hubiera podido: "¿Quién y cuándo descubrió América? Fue muy divertido verle titubear._

_Cuando terminamos, mi primo seguía con cara de atontado, pero Rose le explicó todo y él no se molestó (es más, yo diría que estaba encantado)._

_La tercera fase consistía en un campeonato de ajedrez. En cuanto nos lo dijeron, yo me arrepentí de no haber participado en los juegos mentales. Yo llevo ganando campeonatos de ajedrez desde que llevaba pañales. Rose y Edward ganaron en todas las partidas, y compitieron entre ellos en la final. Ganó Edward._

_¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Jacuzzi en la habitación! ¡¿No es magnífico? Bueno, sí, ya sé que estoy excesivamente emocionada, pero es que siempre he querido tener una habitación que tenga jacuzzi._

_Para celebrar la victoria, Alice propuso hacer una fiesta esta noche, pero todos exceptuando a Emmett y a Alice estábamos muy cansados, por lo que hemos terminado por decidir que la fiesta se haga mañana._

_¡Soy tan feliz!_

_Bella._

_11 de agosto_

_Querido diario:_

_Tengo tantas cosas que contarte…_

_Ayer, como ya sabrás, hicimos la fiesta. Pues bien, antes de eso, estuvimos en Barcelona. Sí, diario, sí. ¡En Barcelona! Fuimos hasta allá en tren. En el tren, como las dos parejitas (es decir, mi primo y Rosalie, Alice y Jasper) se sentaron juntos, a mí me tocó sentarme al lado de Edward. Y no me malinterpretes. Me encanta estar con él, pero igual él no piensa lo mismo y está conmigo sólo por educación. Si es ese el caso, lo disimula muy bien. Hemos estado hablando de cosas triviales. Por el rabillo del ojo he visto como Alice y Jasper se acercaban el uno al otro más de lo normal, pero no han llegado a nada, pues en ese momento hemos llegado a la estación._

_Tal y como nos dijeron, ese no sería el único viaje que haríamos a Barcelona. Ese día fuimos al zoo. Aunque me sentí como una niña pequeña, tengo que admitir que me encantó. Vimos muchos animales desde un coche parecido a los de los campos de golf. Todos (o la mayoría) de los animales eran muy hermosos. Para cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya era hora de volver a coger el tren. ¡Lástima! Bueno, volveríamos a Barcelona._

_Decidimos que la fiesta se haría en la habitación de los Cullen. Las chicas fuimos las encargadas de prepararla, y los chicos fueron los encargados de la comida y la bebida. La verdad, nos quedó genial. Ni siquiera parecía la misma habitación. Cuando terminamos de prepararla, Alice nos vistió a todas, Rosalie se encargó del maquillaje y yo del pelo._

_Alice llevaba una blusa blanca y negra sin mangas y unos shorts vaqueros, acompañados de unos zapatos azules preciosos. El pelo se lo habíamos dejado como siempre. Rosalie llevaba un vestido rojo con escote palabra de honor y que le llegaba casi hasta la rodilla, acompañado de unos botines negros. Llevaba el pelo en dos trenzas, que la hacían parecer una niña muy dulce. Y yo llevaba unos shorts de cuero y una blusa azul, junto a unos zapatos negros. Las chicas me ayudaron a ondularme el pelo._

_Los chicos llegaron poco después. Estaban los tres muy guapos, pero, realmente, sólo pude fijarme en Edward. Llevaba una camiseta negra que se le amoldaba perfectamente, dejando entrever los músculos del brazo y el pecho. Llevaba unos vaqueros caídos, que dejaban ver el inicio de sus bóxers. La única palabra que se me venía a la cabeza en ese momento era "sexy". Y tanto._

_Durante toda la noche bailamos, cantamos, comimos, bebimos,… También estuvimos jugando a "verdad o reto". Sí, diario, lo sé. Muy típico. Me enteré de bastantes cosas (sonrisa malvada). No terminamos muy tarde, a la una, más o menos. Estuvimos recogiendo y limpiando y después nos fuimos a dormir._

_Como era de esperar, nos hemos despertado todos con una resaca terrible. Alegando estar enfermos, hemos pedido permiso para no participar en la actividad de hoy. No sé cómo se lo han creído. Hoy hemos pasado el día en la piscina, y he aprovechado el tiempo libre para hablar con Rose._

_Hemos estado hablando un buen rato, y ella me ha explicado que no es que le cayera mal, era que ella era desconfiada por naturaleza y que como Edward, Alice y mi primo eran más abierto habían congeniado antes. Me ha dicho que ahora que me conocía le caía bien. Me alegro mucho de que no haya problemas entre nosotras._

_El responsable de las actividades nos ha dicho que el viernes iremos al hotel de 5*, y que volveremos el lunes por la mañana. Nos ha dicho que hagamos la maleta. Yo no tenía pensado llevar muchas cosas, pero Alice ha llenado mi maleta hasta los topes, tanto que casi no conseguimos cerrarla. Por cierto, la mitad de las cosas que hay en mi maleta son desconocidas para mí._

_Luego he estado hablando con mamá, con papá y con Seth. Les he contado lo que hemos estado haciendo estos días (exceptuando la fiesta) y lo del premio. Me han dicho que lo disfrute, y Seth ha añadido que no cree que vaya a ser fácil si estoy con Emmett._

_Tengo tantas ganas de que llegue mañana para ver qué actividad nos ha tocado. Bueno, tengo que admitir que también tengo muchas ganas de poder estar con Edward. Creo que me estoy enamorando de él. Y no estoy segura de que sea bueno._

_Bella._

_12 de agosto_

_Querido diario:_

_¡Mañana nos vamos al hotel de 5*! Estoy tan emocionada. Y te tengo que contar algo muy importante. Pero para eso voy a tener que contarte todo lo que hemos hecho hoy._

_Esta noche ha sido noche de karaoke. Esta mañana se han hecho las parejas, que debían ser del mismo grupo. A mí me ha tocado con Rosalie, a Emmett con Edward y a Alice con Jasper. La canción que nos ha tocado a Rose y a mí es "S&M" (versión con Britney Spears. Lo que hemos hecho durante el día de hoy ha sido preparar la canción. Yo iba a hacer de Rihanna y Rose de Britney. También hemos preparado el vestuario: blusa roja y leggings de cuero._

_Por la noche, nos encargamos de que nuestro vestuario quedara perfecto y nos peinamos. Abajo, el ambiente era una fiesta, y todo el mundo se lo pasaba genial, bailando (y bebiendo, sin que los del hotel se enteraran) sin parar._

_Nuestro grupo fue el tercero en actuar. Los primeros fueron Emmett y Edward. Aunque ninguno de los dos tenía muy buena voz, al lado de mi primo, Edward parecía un cantante profesional. Luego nos tocó a Rosalie y a mí. Cuando subimos al escenario, se escucharon todo tipo de piropos dirigidos a mi compañera. Creo que a Emm no le sentó muy bien. La actuación nos salió muy bien, y cuando bajamos Emmett estaba boquiabierto al haber visto bailar a Rose. Por último, les tocó cantar a Alice y a Jasper. Fue precioso. Y ganaron, claro. Y menuda celebración. Cuando se anunció que ellos eran los ganadores, Jasper besó a Alice. Todos nos quedamos alucinados. Bueno, todos no. Emmett y Rose estaban muy ocupados besándose en unos sillones al fondo de la sala. Y él decía que se iba a aburrir en el campamento…_

_Estuvimos mucho rato bailando, aunque en realidad los únicos que bailábamos éramos Edward y yo. Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en un rincón charlando, y de vez en cuando se daban castos besos. Mi primo y Rosalie se habían perdido hace ya un buen rato._

_Cuando mi primo y Rose volvieron, estuvieron charlando un rato con Jasper y Alice. Cuando terminaron, las chicas se acercaron a mí con caras de buenas, mientras que los chicos hacían lo mismo con Edward. Resulta que los chicos querían "dormir" con sus enamorados y nos estaban preguntando a Edward y a mí a ver si no nos importaba compartir habitación, y por consiguiente, cama. Al principio me negué, y discutí mucho con ellas, pero nadie sería capaz de resistirse a un puchero de Alice, así que al final accedí a compartir habitación con Edward._

_Así que aquí estoy, escondida en el baño para que Edward no sepa que estoy escribiéndote. Si leyera mi diario, creo que sería bastante embarazoso. Y, por cierto, el está llamando a la puerta. Puede que haya estado demasiado tiempo en el baño. Espero que no se enfade conmigo y separe las camas…_

_Olvida lo que acabo de decir, ¿vale?_

_Bella._

_13 de agosto_

_Querido diario:_

_El hotel de 5* es precioso. La habitación que compartimos Edward y yo es enorme. Tiene salón, dormitorio, baño, armario-vestidor y dos terrazas, que dan al mar. En una de ellas está el jacuzzi. Es muy bonita, pero la cama… es demasiado, cómo decirlo,… matrimonial. No sé. Me pongo nerviosa cuando la veo._

_Ayer, cuando te dejé, Edward y yo nos fuimos a dormir. Nos acostamos lo más separados que pudimos, pero cuando nos hemos despertado, estábamos abrazados. No te haces una idea de lo mal que lo he pasado. Ha sido terrible._

_En cuanto hemos llegado al hotel de 5*, los seis nos hemos ido al jacuzzi de la habitación de mi primo y Rosalie. Hemos pasado toda la mañana en el agua, charlando sobre temas triviales y haciendo bromas. También hemos quedado en ir a la playa mañana. Luego hemos estado comiendo en uno de los múltiples restaurantes del hotel. La comida estaba buenísima. Después de comer las chicas nos hemos ido al spa y los chicos… Ni lo sé, ni me importa._

_Hemos pasado toda la tarde de la piscina al jacuzzi, del jacuzzi a la sauna, de la sauna a las termas,… Ha sido una experiencia muy relajante, que nos ha ayudado a las tres a desconectar del mundo. Cuando nos hemos vuelto a juntar con los chicos, hemos ido al restaurante buffett del hotel. Emmett y Jasper han comido todo lo que han podido y más. De no ser porque hacen bastante ejercicio, creo que pesarían como 300 kilos._

_Después de cenar hemos ido a una cafetería a tomar algo. Esta noche había un espectáculo de tango. Rosalie y Jasper se han apuntado, y han bailado juntos. La verdad, los dos bailan genial. Incluso, diría yo, bailaban mejor que los bailarines profesionales que había en el espectáculo. Cuando volvieron a nuestra mesa, nos dijeron que su madre antes era bailarina de tango profesional y que ella les había enseñado. Ahora todo tenía más sentido._

_Cuando terminó el espectáculo, nos fuimos cada uno a su habitación a dormir. Creo que lo voy a pasar mal esta noche…_

_Bella._

_14 de agosto_

_Querido diario:_

_¡Ay, madre mía! No sabes lo que me ha pasado._

_Para empezar, esta noche he tenido una pesadilla horrible: después del instituto, cuando volvía a casa, descubría que papá, mamá y Seth estaban muertos, desangrados, y en una segunda escena me veía a mí misma matándolos, desangrándolos. Ha sido terrible._

_Hoy hemos pasado todo el día en la playa, bañándonos y tomando el sol. Pues bueno, ha habido un momento en el que Edward y yo nos hemos quedado solos. Hemos estado hablando, y, no sé cómo, él ha acabado a escasos centímetros de mi cara, de mis labios; cuando por fin iba a besarme, ha aparecido Emmett con su habitual alegría. Casi lo mato._

_Desde ese momento, Edward y yo hemos estado distantes, y hemos hablado lo justo. ¿Por qué? No tengo ni idea. Pero no me gusta nada. En fin, mañana intentaré arreglar las cosas con él. Sólo espero que no le dé por irse a dormir al salón. Eso sí que me sentaría mal, y me enfadaría mucho. Y por supuesto, me vengaría de él. Edward no me conoce._

_Bella._

_15 de agosto_

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy hemos tenido la cena de gala. Alice nos ha reunido a Rosalie y a mí en su habitación incluso antes de comer. Lo de esta chica no es normal. Si yo fuera ella, me preocuparía bastante._

_Bueno, al grano. Digamos que me he pasado cuatro horas entre baño, mascarilla, suavizante, cremas,… Ya ni me acuerdo del número exacto de productos que llevo encima. Al final, mi pelo ha acabado en un recogido precioso que me ha hecho Rosalie. Yo le he hecho otro recogido a ella, y el pelo de Alice ha quedado como estaba._

_Cuando nuestros peinados estuvieron terminados, Alice nos dio un paquete a cada una. Dentro de los paquetes estaban los vestidos. El vestido de Rosalie era rojo y de tirantes. Era ceñido hasta la cintura, donde se ensanchaba y caía hasta por encima de las rodillas. Los zapatos también eran rojos. Mi vestido, en cambio, era negro. Tenía escote "palabra de honor", y era bastante ceñido. Al igual que el de Rose, llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas. A lo largo del costado izquierdo llevaba bordadas rosas blancas. Los zapatos eran negros. Por último, el vestido de Alice era azul. Se ataba al cuello, y le dejaba toda la espalda al descubierto. Era ceñido hasta la cintura y luego caía en vuelo hasta por encima de la rodilla. Sus zapatos también eran negros._

_Cuando ya estuvimos listas, los chicos llevaban un rato esperándonos en el pasillo. Estaban los tres guapísimos, enfundados en aquellos trajes oscuros (que seguramente Alice les había dado). Nunca había visto a mi primo tan elegante. Ni siquiera en la quinta boda de nuestra tía Victoria, que fue con un millonario. Emmett y yo siempre hemos admirado a nuestra tía. En fin._

_El restaurante era precioso, y muy elegante. El maître nos acompañó hasta una de las salas privadas del restaurante. La sala tenía un gran ventanal que daba al mar. La mesa era circular. Nos sentamos de manera que cada uno tuviese a su familiar enfrente. Yo tenía a mi lado a Edward y a Jasper. Cuando nos trajeron la carta, tengo que admitir que sólo entendí la mitad. Jasper me ayudó a comprender el menú, y al final escogí lo que, en cristiano, sería "spaguettis a la carbonara y con otros condimentos típicos de restaurantes así". O al menos, así lo entendí yo._

_Aún sin saber muy bien lo que estaba comiendo, debo admitir que estaba buenísimo. Los demás también estaban muy contentos con los platos que habían escogido. Como segundo plato, elegí una lubina al horno con una salsa con un nombre muy extraño. Por lo menos, ese plato sí que lo comprendí sin ayuda de Jasper. Al igual que la pasta, el pescado estaba buenísimo, y la salsa también. Para terminar, como postre, elegí una tarta de tres chocolates a la naranja. Maravillosa._

_No crucé una sola palabra con Edward en toda la noche, y creo que tanto él como Alice notaron mi ignorancia hacia el primero. Mejor. Que se enterara. Aunque no hablé con Edward, sí que hablé mucho con los demás. Fue una velada preciosa. Luego, salimos a la terraza. Emmett y Rosalie fueron a dar un paseo por la playa, y Alice y Jasper se sentaron en un rincón a charlar. Yo miraba el mar con los brazos apoyados en la barandilla. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no noté como Edward se acercó a mí. Me preguntó sobre el por qué de que no le hablara. Al principio me resistí a hablar, pero al final terminé contándole una pequeña mentira: le dije que noté que él no me hablaba, por lo que le di espacio. Aunque no pareció muy convencido, aceptó lo que le conté. El resto de la velada estuvimos observando el mar. Era tan relajante._

_Por cierto, sigo teniendo la misma pesadilla._

_Bella._

_16 de agosto_

_Querido diario:_

_Hemos vuelto al otro hotel. ¡Qué lástima! Con lo bien que se estaba en el hotel de 5 estrellas._

_La actividad de hoy era dar una vuelta en bicicleta por el pueblo, pero los únicos que han ido han sido Emmett, Rosalie y Edward. Alice ha tenido fiebre, por lo que Jasper y ella se han quedado, y yo he dicho que me dolía el pie. Ellos lo han aceptado. No hemos hecho gran cosa, la verdad. Alice ha estado mirando varias revistas de moda, y Jasper y yo hemos pasado la mayor parte del día leyendo._

_Hoy también he estado hablando con Mike. Aunque es un chico muy pesado, no tiene malas intenciones y, durante un rato, ha estado bien charlar con él. Cuando he empezado a aburrirme, lo he rechazado con la excusa de que quería ver cómo estaba Alice. No sé si me ha creído, pero no ha puesto ninguna queja sobre el tema._

_¿Sabes? Mañana vamos a volver a Barcelona, y el miércoles… ¡vamos a Port Aventura! Me hace mucha ilusión. El jueves vamos a ir a la playa, y el viernes tendremos una fiesta de despedida._

_Después de la cena, nos hemos reunido los seis en la habitación de Edward y mía y hemos estado charlando sobre lo que habían hecho mi primo, Rosalie y Edward. Nos han dicho que el paseo ha estado genial, y que les gustaría repetir. Emmett, siempre con sus malas intenciones, ha dicho que igual era mejor que si alguna vez alguno de los otros quería invitarme a andar en bicicleta, que se lo pensara dos veces. No me ha hecho ninguna gracia. Cuando hemos terminado de charlar, cada uno se ha ido a su habitación a dormir. Bueno, al menos eso creo._

_Bella._

_17 de agosto_

_Querido diario:_

_Amo Barcelona. Es de las ciudades más hermosas en las que he estado. La actividad de hoy consistía en una visita turística normal y corriente. Hemos estado en la "Sagrada Familia", hemos visitado el Parque Güell,… Hemos visitado varios lugares, y son todos muy hermosos._

_Nada más por hoy. Bueno, sí. Sigo teniendo la misma maldita pesadilla en la que soy una asesina._

_Bella._

_18 de agosto_

_Querido diario:_

_Otra vez me han entrado ganas de matar a Emmett. Te explico._

_Hoy hemos estado en Port Aventura. Me ha encantado, y he intentado disfrutar lo máximo posible. En el _Dragon Khan_, la única que no se ha atrevido ha sido Alice, en parte porque estaba enferma. Jasper tampoco se ha subido porque quería cuidar a Alice, por lo que los que hemos disfrutado de esa gran atracción hemos sido Emmett, Edward, Rose y yo. Hasta ahí todo bien._

_Al cabo de un rato, la fiebre de Alice ha subido demasiado, por lo que tanto Alice como Jasper han vuelto al hotel. Nosotros hemos seguido disfrutando. En un momento determinado, Emmett y Rose se han separado de Edward y de mí. Nosotros dos no le hemos dado mayor importancia. Mientras paseábamos, yo he tenido la mala (o la buena, depende de cómo se mire) de tropezar con el aire. Así soy yo. Iba directa al suelo, pero antes de caer, los brazos de Edward me han sujetado por la cintura. La sensación ha sido fabulosa. Me he incorporado, pero él no me ha soltado, es más, cada vez se acercaba más a mí. Estábamos a escasos 5centimetros cuando hemos oído la maldita voz de mi primo diciendo: "¿Dónde os habíais metido?"._

_De verdad que he estado a punto de matarlo. Por lo menos, y aunque no haya habido más acercamientos, Edward no ha dejado de hablarme esta vez. Y más le vale que no lo ha hecho._

_La verdad, me encantaría tener la valentía necesaria para poder ir y darle un beso. Estoy completamente segura de que tanto Rosalie como Alice serían capaces de hacerlo. Y lo harían, por supuesto. Pero yo no soy ninguna de ellas. Yo soy una cobarde, pero qué se le va a hacer. Yo soy así._

_Bella._

_19 de agosto_

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy hemos pasado el día en la playa. Ha sido muy divertido. Los chicos han estado jugando al fútbol mientras que las chicas tomábamos el sol. Un rato después, la hiperactividad de Allie ha salido a flote y se ha unido a los chicos. Ella y Jasper han machacado a Edward y a mi primo. Después del partido hemos vuelto al hotel para comer y después hemos vuelto a la playa, esta vez a bañarnos. Hemos jugado mucho en el agua y, hacia las siete de la tarde, hemos vuelto al hotel agotados. Pero ha merecido la pena._

_Mañana es la fiesta de despedida. Estas dos semanas han pasado tan pronto… No sé cómo vamos a hacer para despedirnos. Aunque ya no vayamos a estar juntos porque empiezan las clases, seguiremos en contacto, o al menos, eso espero._

_Anoche lo pasé tan mal con la pesadilla que desperté a Edward. Le conté mi pesadilla, y él se quedó despierto hasta que yo volví a dormirme, acariciando mi cabeza suavemente a la vez que tarareaba una melodía hermosa. Me sentía como si estuviera en el cielo. Era tan relajante._

_Tengo mucho sueño. Me voy a dormir._

_Bella._

_20 de agosto_

_Querido diario:_

_Ya ha acabado la fiesta. Y no puedo sentirme peor de lo que me siento ahora. Mañana tendré que despedirme de todos, y sólo de pensar en ello me entran ganas de llorar. No sé cómo voy a soportar el estar sin ellos cuatro. No sé cómo voy a soportar el estar sin Edward._

_Esta tarde, Allie nos ha reunido en su habitación para prepararnos. Ella llevaba un vestido que le llegaba casi hasta la rodilla y que era de tirantes, con unos zapatos negros. Su pelo, como siempre, estaba suelto y alborotado alrededor de su cara. Rosalie llevaba un vestido rojo con escote "palabra de honor" que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, junto con unos zapatos negros. Llevaba el pelo suelto y ondulado. Por último, el vestido que yo llevaba era azul. Era de tirantes y llegaba casi hasta la rodilla. Era muy hermoso. Los zapatos que llevaba también eran azules._

_Aunque me dolió, intenté no hacerle mucho caso a Edward durante la fiesta. Estaba segura de que si pasaba más tiempo con él sería capaz de esconderme en su maleta e irme con él hasta Italia. Él también parecía estar evitándome._

_La fiesta ha estado genial. Hemos bailado, charlado,… Nos hemos divertido muchísimo. Pero todo tiene un final. Cuando la fiesta ha terminado, cada uno se ha ido a su habitación y, antes de que me pusiera a escribirte, ha llegado el momento más temido. Edward y yo nos hemos sentado bastante separados el uno del otro. Aunque parecía que los dos queríamos empezar a hablar, ninguno era capaz de decir una sola palabra. Al final, él se ha levantado, ha venido hasta donde estaba yo y me ha abrazado. Y no he podido evitarlo. Me he puesto a llorar como una tonta. Hemos estado abrazados mucho rato._

_Ha sido tan bonito y al mismo tiempo tan triste. Dudo que las lágrimas me permitan dormir esta noche._

_Bella._

_21 de agosto_

_Querido diario:_

_Ya estoy en el avión. Y no he parado de llorar desde que me he encontrado con Rosalie en el pasillo del hotel esta mañana nada más levantarme. Y no me he despedido de Edward. Y no porque no quisiera, sino porque no se ha despertado lo suficientemente temprano. Y el avión de los Hale y de Emmett y mío salía antes que el de los Cullen, pues nosotros vivíamos más lejos que ellos. Hemos dejado a Alice llorando como una magdalena. Emmett ha avisado a los del hotel sobre una posible inundación. Y todavía nos queda despedirnos de los Hale… La verdad, creo que mi primo lo va a pasar fatal._

_¿Cómo se habrá sentido Edward cuando se ha levantado y ha descubierto que Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y yo nos hemos ido? Espero que algún día me lo cuente._

_Bella_

26 de septiembre

Querido diario:

He terminado de leer el diario de Bella. Y no he descubierto nada sobre el por qué de su locura.

Lo que ha vivido Bella en el campamento es muy bonito. Incluso yo me he sentido mal cuando he sabido que ella y el chico que le gustaba no se dijeron lo que sentían. Pero no he averiguado nada. Y ya no se qué hacer. Necesito ayudar a mi hija, pero no sé cómo. Y Seth ya no aguanta no saber qué le pasa a su hermana. Lo comprendo. Ellos dos siempre han sido uña y carne…

Lo siento. Tengo que subir. Oigo mucho ruido arriba. Seguramente sólo sea Seth, que esté buscando algo, o quizás Bella, destrozando lo poco que queda en su cuarto, ya que ha tirado casi todo por la ventana.

Renée.

Renée subió por las escaleras sin muchos ánimos, pero, cuando oyó el grito de su hijo salió corriendo escaleras. Pasó por la habitación de Bella. Problemas. Estaba abierta. Corrió hasta la habitación de su hijo pequeño, pero la puerta estaba atrancada.

Después de muchos golpes, consiguió abrir la puerta, y lo que vio la dejó espantada. ¿Qué hacía su hija amenazando a su hijo pequeño con unas tijeras? Renée gritó los nombres de su marido y de su sobrino, pero al no obtener respuesta, ella misma cogió lo primero que vio (que resultó ser un jarrón de cristal que había en el pasillo justo a la entrada de la habitación de su hijo pequeño) y embistió contra su hija. Bella, como si hubiera sabido desde el primer momento lo que su madre trataba de hacerle, se apartó en el último momento y, olvidándose de Seth, se giró hacia su madre. Y fue entonces cuando Renée se asustó realmente.

Su hija tenía largos colmillos, y sus ojos eran de color rojo. Renée se asustó tanto que se desmayó, justo en el momento en el que Charlie entró en la habitación de Seth.

* * *

><p>Acepto comentarios, sugerencias, insultos,... Pero, por favor ¡DECID ALGO!<p> 


	5. 2ª parte: Prefacio

Prólogo

-Intenta recordar lo que te pasó, Bella. Ya lo has recordado casi todo-le dijo el doctor Cullen.

Bella lo intentaba, pero los recuerdos de lo que ocurrió aquella tarde eran borrosos. Y era lo único que le faltaba por recordar.

Había recordado todo lo relacionado con aquel campamento de verano en España, había recordado a los Hale y a los Cullen, y sobre todo a Edward, había recordado aquel día en el que había estad enferma,… Y, por supuesto, también había recordado lo que hizo mientras estaba loca. Pero aquella tarde, aquella en la que la habían mandado al C.R.P., no podía recordar nada.

Y no era porque no lo hubiera intentado. Llevaba ya más de un mes haciendo los distintos ejercicios que Carlisle le había mandado para recuperar la memoria. Pero en su mente seguía habiendo varias lagunas que le impedían recordar lo que pasó. Y Bella ya se estaba empezando a cansar de forzar a su mente a recordar.

Estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, cuando el doctor Cullen le dijo:

-Esperaba no tener que utilizar esto, Bella, pero ya es hora de que termines de recordar.

Carlisle abrió el maletín que había dejado en la mesa nada más entrar, y de allí sacó unas tijeras. Y entonces sí, Bella empezó a recordar…

Ella estaba en su habitación con Henry. Él le susurraba cosas al oído, de las que ella sólo pudo recordar una. Que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. Aunque ahora Bella no sabía lo que tenía que hacer, la Bella de sus recuerdos sí. Fue hacia su escritorio y cogió las tijeras que Henry había dejado ahí días atrás. Luego se acercó a la puerta, y esperó a que Henry la abriera. Mientras la abría, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y después se desvaneció. Bella salió de su habitación y fue directa a la de Seth. Cuando entró, el niño la vio, y se asustó. Pero fue cuando su hermana se acercó demasiado a él cuando Seth empezó a gritar.

Bella escuchaba a su madre subir las escaleras, pero ella tenía un objetivo que cumplir. Volvió a su objetivo, pero su madre le lanzó un jarrón. Bella se apartó en el último momento. Bella se volvió contra su madre, y su madre se asustó tanto que se desmayó, justo en el momento en el que Charlie entró en la habitación. Seth había escapado de la habitación. Y Bella lloró. Lloró porque no había cumplido su objetivo, porque había hecho caso a sus instintos y porque Henry la iba a dejar. Y ella también se desmayó.

Le sorprendió encontrarse en la bañera cuando despertó. Ella ya no quería matar a su hermano, y se volvía a sentir normal. Notó la sangre salir de sus muñecas. Vio a sus padres a su lado, y los dos, a la de tres, hundieron a Bella en el agua. Pero Bella ahora tenía más fuerza, y consiguió salir. Entonces su padre cogió un cuchillo que había dejado en el lavabo, y se lo clavó a su hija en el estómago. Y tuvo la mala suerte de hacerlo justo en el momento en el que llegaba la policía.

Bella volvió al presente llorando. ¿Cómo le habían hecho eso sus padres? Se suponía que la querían.

-Ya estás lista para salir de aquí, Isabella-le dijo Carlisle.

-¿Y a dónde voy a ir? Mi única familia o está en la cárcel o me han puesto una orden de alejamiento.

-Se me olvidó contártelo. Te vienes a mi casa. Te he adoptado.


	6. Chapter 6

Lo siento mucho. Sé que he tardado mucho tiempo en actualizar, pero he tenido muchos exámenes y, aparte de eso, me ha costado mucho escribirlo.

Como ya sabéis, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí (más me vale)

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

**¿Qué hago aquí?**

En cuanto despertó, Bella supo que no estaba en su habitación. La habitación en la que estaba era una habitación de hospital. Y si no lo era, tenía todos los muebles típicos de una habitación de hospital. Aparte de eso, escuchaba el holter que marcaba sus latidos, y notaba las agujas en su brazo izquierdo.

Agujas… Un recuerdo le vino a la cabeza. Estaba sola en casa. Y, aunque no sabía por qué, iba hacia la mesa de coser que había pertenecido a su abuela Marie. Cuando encontraba la aguja que quería, volvía a su habitación. Sujetando la aguja, se llevaba la mano a la cara y… Y ahí acababa el recuerdo. Por más que buscó en el interior de su mente, Bella fue incapaz de recordar la continuación de ese recuerdo.

Volvió al presente. Siguió observando su entorno. La habitación en la que se encontraba tenía dos puertas. Una de ellas, supuso Bella, iba al baño. Había una ventana en la pared que estaba a su derecha, por la que entraban rayos de luz grisácea. Había un sofá de cuero marrón debajo de la ventana, que estaba desocupado. Frente a la cama que ocupaba Bella había una mesa en la que había un bolso. Un bolso que ella reconoció, pero no conseguía recordar de quién era.

Bella no sabía qué hacer, y a duras penas se podía mover. Como se aburría, decidió volver a dormirse pero, en el momento en que cerró los ojos, una de las puertas de la habitación se abrió, por lo que Bella volvió a abrir los ojos. Y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

El hombre que estaba frente a ella era un hombre de unos 35 años. Era rubio, y sus ojos eran de un precioso tono verde esmeralda. Era un hombre hermoso. Él le recordaba a alguien, aunque no consiguió saber a quién. En esos momentos, la miraba con un gesto clínico, acompañado de una sonrisa deslumbrante que a Bella le inspiraba mucha confianza. Volvió a sentir que aquel hombre le recordaba a alguien. Y aunque no sabía quién era, esa persona era muy importante.

- Buenos días, Isabella. Sé que no me conoces, pero yo soy la persona que va a encargarse de que te cures. Mi nombre es Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen.

Cullen… Aunque ese apellido se le hiciera muy conocido a Bella, seguía sin relacionarlo con alguien en concreto.

- ¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó Bella intentando averiguar más cosas.

- Estás en un C.R.P. Estamos en Italia.

- ¿Italia? No recuerdo haber cambiado de continente.

- Estabas inconsciente. Es normal que no recuerdes nada. Pero, ¿sabes lo que te pasó?

- No. No soy capaz de recordar nada.

- Entonces seguirás sin saber nada. Yo no te voy a hablar sobre lo que te ocurrió. Quiero que lo recuerdes tú sola. Sólo te voy a decir lo que vamos a hacer los próximos días. Tienes varias heridas, repartidas por todo el cuerpo, la mayoría de ellas con un riesgo importante de infección y algunas ya infectadas. Voy a curártelas. Y luego te ayudaré a que recuerdes lo que te ocurrió.

- ¿Dónde están mis padres y Seth?

- Ahora no es el momento adecuado para hablar sobre ellos. Sobre eso hablaremos dentro de unos días. Por cierto, hay alguien que quiere verte hoy. Vendrá dentro de un rato. De momento, tienes algunos de tus libros en la mesilla, alguna revista y tu MP4. Si necesitas algo, pulsa el botón que tienes en la pared. Y ahora, si me disculpas…

El doctor salió de la habitación. En cuanto se fue, Bella cogió su MP4 y puso una canción al azar, que resultó ser "The lazy song" de Bruno Mars. Luego cogió un libro, también al azar. Era "Crónicas Vampíricas: Despertar", y empezó a leer. Había leído aquel libro varias veces, pero seguía encantándole.

A Bella siempre le habían fascinado los vampiros. Desde que su madre le regaló el libro que ahora estaba leyendo, cuando ella sólo tenía 11 años, había descubierto su admiración hacia los vampiros, y todo gracias a los hermanos Salvatore. Stefan, el vampiro bueno que estaría dispuesto a morir por su amada Elena. Y Damon, el malvado hermano de Stefan que consigue descubrir que tiene corazón aunque no lata. Se había enamorado de aquellos hermanos vampiros.

Llevaba leídos unos cinco capítulos del libro cuando escuchó su estómago rugir. Al principio, Bella no supo qué hacer, pero luego recordó lo que el doctor le había dicho sobre el botón de la pared, por lo que, y aunque al principio dudó un poco, pulsó el botón. Aunque no ocurrió nada, Bella esperó. E hizo bien. A los pocos segundos, una enfermera entró en la habitación.

Era una mujer joven, de cabello castaño oscuro y piel morena. Lo que más le gustó a Bella de ella eran sus ojos y su mirada. La muchacha tenía unos ojos grandes, claros y hermosos. Y su mirada transmitía a Bella una confianza que no debería tener, pues no conocía a aquella chica de nada.

- Buenos días, cariño. Antes que nada, mi nombre es Rachel. ¿Qué necesitas?-le preguntó la enfermera con una sonrisa.

- No sé cuánto tiempo he estado dormida, bueno, más bien inconsciente, y tengo bastante hambre.

- Claro. La comida se sirve dentro de veinte minutos, Isabella. No te preocupes. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

- Me encuentro, aunque no sepa dónde.

- Lo sabrás, cariño. Pero no te preocupes. Todavía es muy pronto. Antes de que sepas lo que te pasó, tenemos que curar esas feas heridas que tienes.

- Ya. Eso es lo que me ha dicho el doctor Cullen.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de las dos muchachas. Rachel sabía que Bella estaba molesta por tanto secretismo, pero las órdenes que Carlisle le había impuesto eran muy claras: "No se le puede decir nada. Tiene que averiguar lo que hizo ella sola". Y eran las órdenes de su jefe. Pero, por otro lado, aquella chica le daba pena. Después de lo que ella había hecho y de lo que le habían hecho a ella, comprendía que ella quisiera que alguien se lo contara. Si Rachel le hiciera algo a su hermano, no se lo perdonaría en la vida.

Su hermano. Rachel echaba mucho de menos a Jake. Le daba mucha pena haberlo dejado solo en la Push, pero Rachel tenía que viajar al C.R.P. y ayudar a Paul. Paul necesitaba más ayuda que su hermano, y aunque sabía que a Jacob le molestaba que lo hubiera abandonado, lo aceptaba. Rachel estaba segura de eso. Y Paul era amigo de Jake.

- Bueno-dijo Rachel-, dentro de veinte minutos te traeré la comida.

- Espera-dijo Bella cuando Rachel abrió la puerta-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

Cinco días. Hoy es 1 de octubre.

Sin decir nada más, la enfermera salió de la habitación de Bella.

1 de octubre. Su cumpleaños había sido el mes pasado, y no recordaba haberlo celebrado. Y teniendo en cuenta que, junto con el cumpleaños de Seth y Navidad, era el único día en el que se unían las familias de Charlie y de Renée, no era fácil olvidarlo. Y ya había empezado su último curso en el instituto. Y ella no estaba allí.

Y por otro lado, estaban sus amigos. ¿Sabrían ellos lo que le había pasado a Bella? Echaba tanto de menos a Jessica, a Ángela y a Eric. Eran sus tres mejores amigos. Jessica Stanley, mejor conocida como Jess, conocía a Bella desde la guardería. Jess era una mujer pequeña, y tenía una alborotada melena de oscuros rizos. Por otro lado, estaba Ángela, su prima y hermana de Emmett. Al igual que Bella, tenía el pelo castaño, aunque más oscuro, y ojos marrones. Y por último estaba Eric, el hermano de Jess. Aquel chico flacucho siempre se había llevado muy bien con Bella.

Bella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó al volver a escuchar cómo se abría la puerta y Rachel entraba en la habitación, esta vez con una bandeja. Bella se incorporó un poco en la cama y destapó la comida. En cuanto la vio, y aunque no fuera su comida favorita, comenzó a devorarla. Estaba muy hambrienta, más de lo que imaginaba, pues se terminó toda la comida en diez minutos. Luego, volvió a centrar la atención en su libro.

- ¡Isabella, despierta! ¡Isabella!-le susurraba alguien a Bella. Ella abrió los ojos y descubrió al doctor Cullen mirándola-. Ya ha venido la persona que quiere verte.

- ¿Quién es?

- Mi hija. Tu mejor amiga. Alice.

Alice… Así que el bolso que estaba en la mesa era suyo. Bella empezaba a recordar algo. Alice Cullen. Una joven de 17 años, de pelo negro alborotado y ojos del color de las esmeraldas. Una de sus mejores amigas junto a… No conseguía recordar el nombre, ni tampoco su cara. Pero sabía que al final conseguiría recordarlo.

- ¿Estás lista para verla?-le preguntó el doctor Cullen.

Bella respondió con un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza. El doctor salió de la habitación, y por la puerta que él acababa de cruzar pasó una muchacha de pelo negro. Había cambiado. Estaba sin maquillar. Su pelo había crecido un poco, y ahora lo llevaba en una coleta baja en la nuca. Llevaba una sencilla camiseta blanca, unos vaqueros y unas botas negras. Pero fue su cara lo que más había cambiado.

Para empezar, no sonreía. Y en todos los recuerdos que Bella tenía de ella, una hermosa sonrisa adoraba su rostro. Tenía los ojos brillantes y enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando hace poco, y terribles ojeras. La Alice que Bella conocía nunca mostraría sus ojeras. Por último, sus ojos habían perdido aquel brillo alegre que tenían durante el campamento de verano.

Aun estando en tan mal estado, Alice hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en cuanto vio a Bella y se abalanzó hacia ella, haciéndole daño en alguna de sus heridas y magulladuras de camino. Bella gimió de dolor, pero le devolvió el abrazo a la muchacha. Después de estar mucho rato abrazadas, Alice se alejó un poco de Bella y observó a su amiga.

Estaba destrozada. Tenía todo el cuerpo, sobre todo la cara, llena de heridas, hematomas y cicatrices. La mayoría de las cejas estaban en las cejas, en la nariz y en los labios, como si hubiera estado haciéndose piercings caseros. Algunas heridas estaban infectadas, y con un color bastante desagradable. Pero lo peor no eran sus heridas. Lo peor, se dijo Alice, era su mirada, sin el brillo de la ilusión. Su mirada era tan fría como la de cualquier estatua de mármol que había en el jardín de su casa. Era tan fría que Alice se asustó. Pero intentó ignorar el miedo y empezó a hablar.

- ¿Qué tal estás, Bella?

- Bien, aunque bastante confusa. No comprendo lo que me pasó, no lo recuerdo.

- Bueno, supongo que al final lo harás, no te preocupes por eso-contestó Alice, aunque en su fuero interno se alegraba de que su amiga no fuera capaz de recordar lo que había hecho.

Las dos amigas estuvieron un buen rato charlando, sin abordar ningún tema importante, cuando de repente, Alice dijo:

- ¿Sabes? Tendrás que darle una explicación a Edward sobre lo que te ha pasado cuando lo recuerdes. El tonto de mi hermano está muy deprimido porque piensa que estás con otro-cuando terminó de hablar, Alice soltó una carcajada.

Si su hermano sólo estuviera deprimido… Estaba peor que eso. Se pasaba día y noche pensando en Bella, incluso había suspendido dos hermanos. Ni siquiera su mellizo Benjamín, que es su mejor amigo, había sido capaz de conseguir que Edward pensara en otra cosa que no fuera Bella.

Alice pensaba que Bella se iba a reír con ella, o que insultaría a su hermano, o cualquier otra cosa. Cualquier otra cosa, exceptuando lo que hizo.

- ¿Edward? ¿Quién es Edward?-preguntó Bella confusa. Ella no conocía a nadie con ese nombre, y no comprendía porque ese tal Edward debería estar molesto si ella estuviera saliendo con algún chico.

- ¿¡Cómo que quién es Edward! Pues quién va a ser, Edward Cullen, mi hermano, el chico del que estás enam…

- Alice, ya basta-interrumpió el doctor Cullen entrando de improvisto en la habitación. Aunque Alice se asustó con la repentina intervención de su padre, Bella ni se inmutó, como si ya supiera que Carlisle iba a entrar en ese preciso momento-. Debes irte, hay que empezar a curar las heridas de Isabella. Mañana podrás volver a verla, pero ni se te ocurra volver a faltar a clase.

Alice hizo un puchero, pero asintió a la orden de su padre. Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada, se acercó a Bella e intentó darle un beso en algún lugar que estuviera sano, que resultó ser la frente. Luego cogió su bolso, le dio un abrazo a su padre y salió de la habitación.

Carlisle estuvo el resto de la tarde revisando, curando y desinfectando heridas, sobre todo de la cara. También desconectó el holter. Aunque no hablaron mucho, Bella aprendió varias cosas sobre aquel doctor que era el padre de su mejor amiga y de un tal Edward. Carlisle Cullen era un hombre entregado tanto a su familia como a su trabajo, sincero, serio, cariñoso y de gran compasión, lo que, pensó Bella, podría ser a la vez su mejor virtud y su peor defecto.

- Ya hemos terminado por hoy-dijo Carlisle después de casi terminar de curar todas las heridas que tenía Bella en la cara-. Mañana terminaré de curarte la cara, y tendré que hacerte algunos análisis. Ya es casi la hora de cenar-añadió mirando el reloj de bolsillo que llevaba escondido en el bolsillo de su bata.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las siete y cuarto. La cena se sirve a las siete y media. Y creo que es mi hijo el encargado esta noche… No estoy muy seguro. Buenas noches, Isabella. Que duermas bien.

- Igualmente, doctor Cullen. Hasta mañana.

Cuando el doctor abandonó la habitación, Bella intentó levantarse. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, antes Rachel la había ayudado cuando tuvo que ir al baño, pero le costaba moverse, tenía los músculos agarrotados. Cuando estuvo de pie, le costó algunos segundos conseguir mantener el equilibrio y, cuando estuvo segura de que no se caería, se acercó a la ventana, arrastrando el suero con ella. Descorrió un poco la cortina y observó el exterior.

Era un paisaje hermoso, casi completamente verde. Lo único que se veía a través del cristal eran montañas, bosques, árboles y una carretera completamente vacía. Una hermosa luna creciente iluminaba la noche poco estrellada a causa de las nubes. Bella escuchaba el paisaje relajada cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda.

- No debería estar levantada, señorita Swan. Todavía no está curada.

Bella se giró. Y frente a ella encontró al hombre más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Era alto y bastante musculoso. Su pelo era negro, y algo largo. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso tono azul celeste. Completamente hermoso.

Bella se había quedado mirándolo boquiabierta, y no se enteró de que él avanzaba hacia ella. Para cuando recuperó la cordura, aquel chico le sujetaba el hombro, empujándole suavemente hacia la cama. Bella dejó que aquel chico la llevara hasta la cama. Luego el chico cogió la bandeja que contenía la cena de Bella y la colocó en la mesita de la cama. Luego se dirigió a Bella con una sonrisa.

- Mi nombre es Alec. Soy el hijo del doctor Cullen.

- Un placer-murmuró Bella todavía hipnotizada por la belleza de aquel chico que debía tener unos veintidós años.

- Pronto podrá volver a andar con tranquilidad, pero espere a que su cuerpo se recupere un poco. Lleva varios días sin comer, y eso lo ha hecho más débil. Espere por lo menos hasta que le quiten las agujas.

- Vale.

- Tengo que seguir repartiendo la cena. Si necesita cualquier cosa, pulse el botón. Adiós, señorita Swan.

- Adiós Alec.

En el momento en el que Alec cerró la puerta, Bella empezó a engullir la cena. La verdad era que tenía hambre…

Fuera de la habitación de Bella, Alec siguió repartiendo las bandejas por las habitaciones. Era deprimente. A pesar de tener la carrera de medicina terminada y de ser muy buen doctor, tenía que trabajar como enfermero. Y no porque quisiera, eso estaba claro. La razón era que Alice estaba muy preocupada por el hecho de que su padre trabajara en el C.R.P., y Alec era incapaz de rechazarle algo a su hermana pequeña.

Cuando terminó de repartir bandejas, fue a "su despacho". En realidad era el despacho de su padre, pero lo compartían. Era una sala hermosa. A diferencia de las demás salas del hospital del C.R.P., las paredes no estaban recubiertas de frías baldosas blancas, sino de madera. La pared que quedaba frente a la puerta estaba cubierta con un gran ventanal que daba al patio de uno de los sectores del centro. El escritorio, de lustrosa madera de caoba, también estaba frente a la puerta. En las otras paredes del despacho había varios estantes a rebosar de libros y algunos cuadros. A Alec le encantaba aquel lugar, le parecía muy acogedor.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Alec fue hacia el escritorio. A decir verdad, fue directo al teléfono. Su padre le había indicado que cualquier cosa que ocurriera en la habitación, incluso el vuelo de una mosca que se había colado por la ventana, era importante, y que debía decírselo. Alec marcó el número de casa. Le atendió Benjamín.

- Al habla el hermano del idiota masoquista-saludó Benjamín. Alec sonrió-. Si lo que quieres es ofrecerte para matarlo, di uno. Si, en cambio, lo que quieres es ligar con mi otro hermano el trabajador, di dos. Si lo que quieres es intentar vendernos algo, espera, por favor.

- ¿Y qué tengo que decir para hablar con mi padre?

- ¡Hombre, pero si es el hermano trabajador! Últimamente no se te ve el pelo. Será que el hecho de trabajar tanto te está acelerando el envejecimiento y haciendo que te quedes calvo.

- ¿Eso era un chiste, Benjamín? ¿En serio?

- Sí, lo sé. Ha sido horrible para mí también. El estado de Edward me está afectando al cerebro. Ahora te paso a papá.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Alec?-preguntó su padre al teléfono poco después.

- La señorita Swan estaba de pie cuando he entrado a darle la cena. Pensé que deberías saberlo.

- Gracias hijo. Y sí, debía saberlo. Buenas noches.

- Adiós.

Carlisle colgó. Subió las escaleras y entró al estudio. No pudo reprimir un bostezo. Pero, aunque estaba agotado, el trabajo era muy importante. Se dirigió a un cuadro que representaba a los Cullen del siglo XIX. Con cuidado, lo quitó de la pared y lo dejó en una mesa. En el lugar en el que había estado el cuadro había una caja fuerte. Cualquiera pensaría que allí había dinero, pero lo que en realidad guardaba Carlisle allí eran los expedientes de sus pacientes. No le gustaba que nadie los tocara, y en ese estudio pasaban el rato casi todos los miembros de su familia.

Buscó el expediente de la señorita Swan, lo que no fue muy difícil, pues estaba el primero. Volvió a guardar los demás y volvió a colocar el cuadro en su lugar. Se sentó en la silla frente a su mesa y abrió aquel cuadernillo por la última página, donde apuntaba todos los avances de sus pacientes. Siempre lo hacía aunque la mejora fuese superficial. Escribió sobre las heridas que había curado, sobre lo que le había contado Alec, sobre la visita de Alice y, por supuesto, sobre Edward.

Aunque Carlisle sabía que había posibilidades de que la amnesia de Isabella no se limitara sólo a los hechos ocurridos durante su locura, le molestó que Bella olvidara a Edward, aunque no como médico, sino como padre. Carlisle sabía que Edward lo estaba pasando fatal, y no podía evitar sentirse apenado por su hijo.

Cuando terminó de escribir, volvió a guardar el expediente en la caja fuerte. Luego salió del estudio y se dirigió a la cocina a charlar con su esposa Esme y a ayudar con la cena. El día de trabajo había terminado…

Al día siguiente, Bella se despertó al oír la puerta de su habitación abrirse y cerrarse. Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos por completo, Rachel estaba dejando una bandeja con el desayuno en la mesa. Bella se incorporó para poder desayunar pero, cuando lo hizo, una punzada de dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo. Bella no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor. Rachel en seguida cambió su sonrisa por un semblante preocupado y se acercó a Bella para ayudarla a volver a recostarse.

- ¿Te duele mucho?-preguntó la enfermera.

- Bastante.

- ¡Mierda! Lo siento. Yo no puedo quedarme, tengo que repartir el desayuno. Espera un minuto, que vaya a avisar a Alec.

Rachel salió de la habitación. Bella seguía sintiendo mucho dolor. Ese dolor se le hacía conocido, como si ya lo hubiera sentido antes. Entonces, unas palabras le vinieron a la cabeza: "No has hecho lo que te ordené que hicieras. Y este es sólo el principio del castigo por ello. Voy a asegurarme de que tengas una eternidad llena de sufrimiento".

Esa voz también era conocida para Bella. Era la voz de… no conseguía recordar de quién. Pero sí se acordaba de su imagen. Era un chico alto y rubio, con el pelo algo largo. Su piel era muy pálida, y sus ojos eran de color indefinido. Era un hombre hermoso, que a Bella le inspiraba respeto y algo de miedo.

Un nombre le vino a la cabeza. Henry. Él la había maltratado, la había obligado a hacer cosas terribles,… pero no sabía por qué y no recordaba exactamente qué. Seguía habiendo muchas lagunas en su mente, y los pensamientos no podían atravesar una barrera que ocupaba la mayor parte de su mente, dividiendo su cerebro.

La puerta se abrió, y por ella entró Alec. Seguía estando tan guapo y tan bueno como la noche anterior; estaba incluso mejor, porque ahora su semblante estaba preocupado. Estaba preocupado por ella. Algo se encendió en el pecho de Bella, una sensación que hacía que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Y Bella no estuvo segura de si le gustó.

- ¿Qué le pasa, señorita Swan?

- Cuando me he incorporado para poder tomar el desayuno he sentido un terrible dolor por todo el cuerpo-logró decir Bella-. Y todavía me duele, aunque no tanto como antes.

- Voy a darle algo para calmar el dolor-dijo el enfermero.

Salió un momento de la habitación. Bella seguía sufriendo mucho dolor, pero, ignorándolo, volvió a intentar pensar en Henry. Un recuerdo de sí misma le vino a la cabeza.

Ella estaba sentada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y en posición de loto, como si estuviera meditando. Pero no estaba sola. Henry estaba sentado detrás suya, y colocaba las manos en sus hombros, haciendo un poco de presión. Quizás demasiada presión. El semblante de Bella cambió, ahora no estaba relajada, su expresión era de dolor. Cuando Henry quitó las manos de sus hombros, había unas marcas en los hombros de Bella. Eran unos pequeños rayos. Y ahí terminó el recuerdo, tan repentinamente.

Bella, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, apartó la tela de la bata de hospital que llevaba del hombro y descubrió que allí estaban las marcas, casi imperceptibles. Bella sintió un picor en el lugar en el que estaban las marcas al volver a poner la tela de la bata de hospital sobre la piel desnuda. Era muy desagradable. Por suerte, la entrada de Alec hizo que se desconcentrara.

- Le he traído un tylenol. Espero que valga.

Alec le dio la pastilla y el vaso de agua. Bella, aunque no era muy dada a tomar pastillas, se tomó el tylenol. Mientras que lo hacía, Alec se sentó en la silla y observó a Bella. Cuando se tragó la pastilla, Bella se volvió hacia el enfermero.

- Gracias Alec.

- De nada, señorita Swan.

- Te lo suplico, no me trates de usted.

- Está bien. Ahora tengo que irme.

- ¡No!-casi gritó Bella. En cuanto dijo eso, se sintió avergonzada y notó cómo el calor subía a sus mejillas-. Quiero decir… Preferiría no quedarme sola estando así; vete tú a saber lo que me puede pasar. Podrías quedarte al menos hasta que me tranquilice.

- Vale. Me quedaré un rato contigo. Pero tengo que hacer una llamada antes.

Alec salió de la habitación y llamó a su padre desde la oficina, pero Carlisle no contestó. Probablemente no habría terminado de hablar con el psicólogo sobre Edward. Al no localizar a su padre, decidió que lo mejor sería llamar a su hermana. Ella contestó en seguida, como solía hacer casi siempre.

- Espero que sea corto lo que me tengas que decir, Alexander Cullen. Mi recreo termina en cinco minutos.

- ¿Tú crees que Edward debería ver a Bella?-preguntó Alec ignorando a su hermana. Alice se quedó callada un rato.

- No todavía-contestó la chica al final. No era la primera vez que pensaba en la idea que le había sugerido su hermano-. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que podría pasar si Edward se entera de que Bella ha estado loca. Además, tú le has visto las heridas… Edward no soportaría mirarla.

- Pero yo sufro mucho cuando veo que está tan deprimido cuando todo son paranoias suyas y…

- ¡¿Qué te crees?-interrumpió Alice-. ¿Acaso piensas que yo estoy feliz viendo lo que pasa a mi alrededor? Tú no sabes siquiera lo que me cuesta mirarlo a la cara.

- Está bien, Allie. Lo siento. Por un momento sólo he pensado en mí.

- Haremos algo, Alec. Eso es lo único que puedo decirte por ahora. Bueno, tengo que irme ahora a clase. Te veo luego.

- Que pases un buen día hermanita.

Alice colgó y se fue a clase. No fue capaz de prestar atención a las explicaciones de sus profesores y, al final, con un dolor de cabeza terrible, llamó a su madre para que le diera permiso para irse a casa.

Cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación de Bella, Alec sonrió al verla feliz porque él había vuelto. Estuvo un rato con ella, charlando de temas triviales y, al final, cuando Bella se calmó por completo y le desapareció el dolor, Alec se marchó para seguir con su trabajo y Bella se durmió. Y soñó.

Soñó con Henry. Estaban en una cueva. Se escuchaba un arroyo cerca. Y Henry avanzaba hacia donde se suponía que estaba el arroyo. Bella lo siguió. La chica estaba maravillada por la belleza y la luminosidad de las rocas que la rodeaban. Era como si cada trozo de roca tuviera diamantes incrustados. Pero, cuando llegaron al arroyo, la belleza se esfumó, y la felicidad que inundaba a Bella se convirtió en horror.

El arroyo no tenía agua. El líquido que había ahí era más espeso y no era transparente. Tenía un color rojo, algo oscuro. Era sangre. Bella gritó, pero no pudo escapar del sueño. Se acercó al arroyo, y bebió sangre.

* * *

><p>Dos cosas...<p>

Primero, por favor, dejadme aunque sea un review y decidme que la historia es una mierda (mejor si me decís algo mejor), porque si no os gusta, yo la termino en el siguiente cap.

Y segundo, y aunque ya lo ponga en mi perfil... ¿Ha estado alguien en la BloodyNightCon? Vamos, si habéis estado, comentadme algo sobre que tal os pareció. No os costará mucho, y yo quiero saber más cosas de la convención.


	7. Chapter 7

Esta vez he sido rápida :)

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

**Avances**

Alice subió las escaleras furiosa e irrumpió en la habitación de su hermano. Edward estaba sentado en su sofá de cuero negro mirando por la ventana y ni se giró cuando su hermana entró en su habitación.

¿¡Se puede saber por qué no has bajado a la fiesta!-gritó Alice.

No tengo ganas-contestó Edward sin mirarla.

¿Y no piensas siquiera felicitar a tu madre? Porque la última vez que la he visto, era su cumpleaños.

Ya la he felicitado.

Sí, con esa alegría que te caracteriza-repuso Alice con ironía.

Déjame en paz, Allie, ¿quieres?

Bueno, está bien. Pero que sepas que eres el tío más idiota del mundo. ¡Ah! Se me había olvidado. Tu madre está llorando en el jardín. Por si te importa.

Alice salió de la habitación, pero no bajó las escaleras, sino que se quedó en la habitación de Benjamín, que estaba al lado de la de su hermano, y esperó, sabiendo que Edward saldría en cualquier momento. Él no soportaba que nadie a quién quería llorara. Edward salió segundos después, directo al jardín. Alice sonrió.

Cuando Edward bajó las escaleras, todos se giraron hacia él, pero no le hicieron caso; sabían que Edward tenía que hablar con su madre. Edward salió al jardín. Ver así a su madre lo destrozó por dentro aún más. Ella estaba sentada en el banco de piedra al lado de la fuente. El complicado recogido que Alice le había hecho antes estaba desarreglado, y varios mechones de color caramelo caían alrededor de su cara. Las lágrimas habían hecho su efecto en el maquillaje, logrando que su expresión fuera aún más triste.

Edward se sentó al lado de Esme y le pasó el brazo por el hombro. Ella se giró hacia su hijo. Edward lo único que hizo fue abrazarla. La abrazó mientras ella se desahogaba, durante un buen rato. Al final, ella se apartó de él y le dio una bofetada.

Eso por el mal rato que me has hecho pasar.

Lo siento. Sé que últimamente no soy un hijo modelo que digamos.

No. Últimamente eres el peor hijo que se puede tener.

Gracias por los ánimos, mamá.

Sabes que siempre soy sincera.

¿Sabes? Por ti, y sólo por ti, voy a quedarme en la fiesta. Voy a aburrirme hasta las ganas del suicidio, pero verte feliz hará que no intente matarme cuando todos salgáis esta noche. ¿Te gusta la idea?

Me encanta. Siempre que no cambies de idea con lo de matarte.

Madre e hijo sonrieron. Después, caminaron a la puerta que daba a la cocina con la intención de ir al baño para que Esme se arreglara, pero Alice ya los esperaba. Alice se llevó a Esme al baño para volver a maquillarla y a arreglarle el pelo, y Edward esperó en la cocina pensando.

Tenía que superarlo. No sólo por su madre, sino por toda su familia y todos sus amigos. Y por su propia salud mental. Tenía que superar el hecho de que Bella no lo quisiera. E iba a empezar desde ese mismo momento.

Cuando Esme y Alice volvieron a la cocina, Edward estaba sonriendo. Las dos se quedaron sorprendidas, tanto que Esme casi volvió a empezar a llorar. Cuando Edward abrió los brazos, las dos fueron directas a su encuentro. Estaban tan felices que alertaron a toda la familia, que enseguida fueron a la cocina al escuchar la sonrisa de Edward. Todos se fueron sumando al abrazo, sonriendo, felices. Las sonrisas de Edward hacían sonreír a todos.

Lleva mucho tiempo sin despertar. ¿Crees que estará bien?-dijo Alec poco después, en la habitación de Bella.

Está bien. De eso estoy seguro-contestó Carlisle.

Llevaban un buen rato sentados esperando que Bella despertara. Ella llevaba ya dos días sin despertar, y Alec ya había empezado a preocuparse, por mucho que Carlisle pareciera tan tranquilo e impasible.

Dos días antes, poco después de que Alec se hubiera ido de la habitación de Bella y de que Bella se hubiera dormido, se escuchó un grito que venía de la habitación de Bella. Tanto Alec como Carlisle corrieron hacia su habitación, y se encontraron una imagen un tanto grotesca.

La bata de hospital de Bella estaba manchada de sangre. Carlisle enseguida intentó descubrir dónde estaba la herida por la que sangraba Bella, pero el cuerpo de Bella estaba completamente intacta. Ella no dejaba de gritar cosas incoherentes, hasta que Alec le escuchó pronunciar la palabra "vampiro". Alec se fijó en los libros que ella tenía (Crónicas Vampíricas), y pensó que tenía que ver algo con eso, por lo que no le dio importancia y no se lo dijo a Carlisle. Poco rato después, Bella había perdido la consciencia.

Rachel había lavado a Bella, y desde que ella había estado limpia e inconsciente, siempr_e _había habido alguien con ella, ya fuera Carlisle, Alec o Rachel.

Carlisle estuvo pensando en que cada vez el momento en el que Edward y Bella se reencontraran estaba más cerca, pero primero ella tenía que volver a despertar. Y Carlisle no tenía ni idea sobre cuándo podría pasar eso. Sólo esperaba, por su hijo, que fuera pronto. Edward ahora era más fuerte; el hecho de haber visto a su madre así lo había afectado mucho, y lo había hecho recapacitar. La verdad era que nadie podía ver a Esme llorar y quedarse de brazos cruzados. Las lágrimas de aquella mujer eran demasiado desoladoras.

Una media hora después, cuando sólo Carlisle se encontraba en la habitación, Bella se despertó.

¡Isabella!-exclamó Carlisle contento-. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

No sé-dijo ella en un susurro-. Estoy rara.

Tienes que descansar. Enseguida volverás a la normalidad. No te preocupes.

¿Qué me ha pasado?

Estabas dormida. Te escuchamos gritar y cuando te vimos, estabas manchada de sangre, pero no era tuya. Luego te desmayaste y has estado dos días sin despertar.

Sangre… Bella recordó el arroyo de sangre, y de cómo bebió. Y lo peor fue que le gustó. Era como si no hubiera probado bocado en un mes y le dieran el mejor manjar del mundo. Cuando había terminado de beber, se había girado hacia Henry y él le había dicho "Tendrás que vivir a base de esto desde ahora". Después había desaparecido, a la vez que el arroyo, y la cueva.

Isabella, ¿me estás escuchando?

Lo siento, doctor Cullen. Estaba pensando e intentando recordar algo.

Te decía que hoy viene mi hija a verte otra vez. A no ser que tú no quieras, claro.

No, claro que quiero. Me gusta pasar el tiempo con ella. Me ayuda a recordar. Pero, doctor Cullen, ya que se va a volver a quedar a escuchar detrás de la puerta, podría simplemente pasar la tarde con nosotras. Será más cómodo, pues podrá estar sentado.

Tenía que hacerlo, Isabella. Yo tengo que saber lo que mi hija te dice o no. Hay cosas que prefiero que no sepas todavía.

Como todo lo que tiene que ver con su hijo Edward, por ejemplo.

Por ejemplo. Que descanses, Isabella-dijo el doctor Cullen antes de marcharse.

Bella tenía que saber lo que fuera que le había pasado con Edward Cullen. Presentía que era importante. Y lo haría, aunque no pudiera sacarle nada al doctor Cullen. Si Carlisle no se lo decía y vigilaba sus conversaciones con Alice, Bella tendría que conseguir la información de alguna otra persona. De Alec, por ejemplo.

Alice se arregló más para ir a ver a su amiga aquella tarde. Llevaba un vestido gris con rosas blancas, de tirantes. Llevaba unos leggings negros y unas manoletinas, también negras. Volvió a dejar que las puntas de su pelo color azabache se dirigieran a todos lados, y se maquilló suavemente. En cuanto estuvo preparada, cogió las llaves de su Porsche 911 color amarillo. Se encontró a Edward en el garaje.

¿A dónde vas, Allie?

A dar una vuelta.

No te creo.

¿Qué quieres que te diga, que me voy de compras?-inventó rápidamente Alice. No podía dejar que su hermano supiera a dónde iba-. Pues sí, me voy de compras. ¿Acaso quieres acompañarme?

Me muero de ganas, pero estoy ocupado.

Mirando tu coche.

Es una preciosidad. La verdad, estoy esperando a Benjamín. Nosotros sí que nos vamos a ir a dar una vuelta.

Alice le dio un beso a Edward en la mejilla, se subió en su coche. Edward, ignorando lo que iba a hacer aquella tarde con Benjamín, se subió en su Volvo y salió. Sabía que Alice mentía. La conocía demasiado bien.

La siguió a una distancia prudencial, y casi siempre se aseguraba de que hubiera al menos otro coche entre el suyo y el de su hermana. El coche de Alice fue directo al C.R.P. Edward no entendía qué hacía su hermana allí. Ella era la que no quería que su padre trabajara allí, y ahora iba por su propio pie. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"-se preguntó Edward.

Siguió a su hermana hasta una habitación, pero se quedó esperando en la puerta. Poco después de que su hermana hubiera entrado, Carlisle salió de aquella habitación y apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta. Cualquiera podría haber pensado que simplemente estaba descansando. Cualquiera que no lo conociera. Edward supo inmediatamente que su padre estaba muy pendiente de la conversación que estaba manteniendo Alice con quien quiera que estuviera en esa habitación.

"Esto es cada vez más extraño…"

Me alegro de que estés mejor. Papá me ha dicho que has estado dos días inconsciente, por lo que no he venido.

No sé qué me pasó. Y estoy cansada. Llevo más de una semana pegada a una cama y me siento agotada.

Será simplemente aburrimiento. Yo sería incapaz de estar más de una semana en la cama.

No. De lo que tú serías incapaz sería de estar más de una semana sin ir de compras-dijo Bella sonriendo

Puede ser-aceptó Alice, también con una sonrisa.

¿Sabes? He estado recordando algo. Un nombre.

¿Cuál?

Jasper. ¿Quién es?

Uno de tus amigos. Mi novio.

¿Me he olvidado de tu novio? Dios mío, eso es penoso-dijo Bella algo avergonzada. Alice soltó una carcajada.

Hagamos un recuento sobre todo lo que recuerdas. ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

Nada.

¿Y el esfuerzo, Bella? Acabas de recordar a Jasper, me recuerdas a mí,… ¿Qué más recuerdas?

Recuerdo que estuvimos en Barcelona en verano. Pero sólo recuerdo tu cara.

¿De Jasper sólo recuerdas el nombre?

Por ahora sí.

Estuvieron toda la tarde intentando que Bella recordara algo más sobre el campamento. Al final, Bella recordó que Jasper era rubio y que sus ojos azules. Y también recordó que la chica que también era su amiga era su hermana gemela. Aún así, ella no pudo recordar ni su cara ni su nombre.

No mucho rato después, Alice tuvo que irse. Tenía que hacer los deberes, y además, tenía un examen dentro de dos días, por lo que tenía que estudiar. Antes de que saliera de la habitación, Carlisle se apartó de la puerta y se fue hacia donde estaba Rachel, pensando en un tema de conversación. No sabía cómo Bella había sabido que él había estado detrás de la puerta, pero si Alice se enterara, no le perdonaría en la vida. Edward entró al baño, perdiendo la habitación de vista por unos momentos.

Había recibido varias llamadas y mensajes de parte de Benjamín, que estaba muy cabreado, pero los ignoró. Tenía que averiguar qué había estado haciendo su hermana en aquella habitación. Cuando volvió a salir del baño, su padre se alejaba por el pasillo, pero su hermano estaba entrando a la habitación. Edward estaba empezando a enfadarse…

Cuando Alec entró en la habitación, Bella ya tenía preparado todo lo que iba a decir para conseguir que Alec le contara lo que quería sobre Edward Cullen. Pero en cuanto entró, a Bella se le olvidaron todas las palabras que tenía pensadas. ¿Cómo podía aquel hombre ser tan perfecto?

¿Qué tal te encuentras, Bella? He venido en cuanto he podido

Mejor, gracias. Oye, tengo algo que decirte.

Yo también. Aunque puede que sea una chorrada.

Pues tú primero.

Verás, cuando te encontramos gritando, escuché que dijiste algo.

¿Qué?

Vampiro. Puede que tuviera que ver con tus libros, o igual con una pesadilla, pero la verdad es que me asustaste un poco.

Estoy segura de que los vampiros no existen-dijo Bella intentando explicarle algo de lo que vio en su sueño-. Pero aquel sueño fue muy extraño.

¿Qué sueño?

El que tuve antes de empezar a gritar como una loca. Estaba en una cueva, y en esa cueva avanzaba hacia un arroyo. Pero en el arroyo no había agua, sino sangre. Y yo me bebía esa sangre-Bella decidió no mencionar a Henry. Su intuición le dijo que era mejor que no lo mencionara-. Era tan espeluznante que por eso empecé a gritar. O al menos, eso creo.

Entonces, a excepción de parecía que te estuvieras desangrando, no es tan grave. ¿Qué era lo que tú me tenías que decir?

Necesito saber algo-dijo Bella sin andarse por las ramas-. Algo sobre Edward.

No puedo decirte nada-contestó Alec. Su semblante ahora era frío-. Nada exceptuando que mi padre está pensando en que lo veas, pero no todavía. No después de lo que pasó el otro día. Y ahora, si me permites, tengo que seguir trabajando, ya sabes, repartiendo bandejas. Volveré enseguida, Bella.

Dicho eso, Alec salió de la habitación. Bella lo maldijo en los pocos idiomas que sabía. ¿Ella le había contado algo que no se lo había dicho ni a su mejor amiga y él no le decía nada sobre Edward? Bella tuvo que seguir planeando la mejor manera de saber cuál había sido su historia con Edward Cullen y por qué era tan importante.

"_¡Por fin!"-_exclamó Edward para sí mismo cuando la habitación se quedó vacía. Por fin podría averiguar qué tenía esa habitación que era tan importante como para que toda su familia estuviera pendiente de ella.

Se acercó, sin que la enfermera que estaba casi a su lado se percatara de su presencia, y abrió la puerta…

* * *

><p>Perdonad que sea tan corto, lo que pasa es que me pareció la mejor manera de acabar el capítulo era esta...<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Otro capítulo corto... Lo siento, pero me gusta cómo terminan los capítulos así.

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>

**Confesiones**

Cuando Edward entró en la habitación le entraron ganas de pegar a alguien, y eso que él no se consideraba para nada violento. En la habitación no había absolutamente nadie. Ni un solo alma. Edward maldijo a su padre, a Alec y a Alice, tanto en inglés como en italiano. Se había pasado toda la tarde escondido en el hospital en el que trabajaba su padre viendo actitudes sospechosas en los miembros de su familia y sólo para luego no encontrar nada.

Edward salió mosqueado de la habitación, justo en el momento en el que Bella salía del baño…

Cuando Alice llegó a su casa estaba muy contenta de que Bella hubiera recordado a Jasper. Y también se había acordado un poco de Rose. Pero nada de Emmett o de Edward, y eran dos personas muy importantes para Bella. Alice aparcó su Porsche amarillo en el garaje, observando que el volvo de Edward no estaba. Subió las escaleras que daban al salón, justo detrás de las escaleras, y se encontró a Benjamín sentado en el primer escalón, bastante enfadado.

- ¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó Alice.

- Tu querido hermanito me ha dejado tirado. Vale que yo no sea muy puntual, pero esta vez he llegado sólo dos minutos tarde.

- También es tu querido hermanito.

- Joder, Allie, ¿eso es lo único que puedes decirme?

- Lo siento, pero estoy muy feliz como para meterme en problemas.

- ¿Y por qué estás tan feliz?

- He estado viendo a Bella, y ya ha empezado a recordar.

- ¿Me ha recordado a mí?

- A ti no te conoce.

- Será por eso.

- Ha recordado a Jasper, y está empezando a recordar a Rosalie.

- A Jasper lo conozco porque tú no tienes un tema de conversación que no sea él, pero no sé quién es Rosalie.

- Su hermana. La conocí en el campamento.

- ¡Ah, la chica rubia!

- Esa misma.

Los dos hermanos se callaron al oír cómo se abría la puerta del garaje. Pocos minutos después, Edward entró en la habitación. Se mostró algo sorprendido por haber visto a sus hermanos allí, y tenía una expresión enfadada. Alice iba a preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra Benjamín dijo:

- ¿Te parece bonito haberme dejado plantado? Se suponía que ibas a salir conmigo. ¿Con quién has estado?

- He estado solo, Benjamín. Lo siento. Me dolía la cabeza y he salido a que me diera un poco el aire.

- ¿¡Un poco!-gritó Benjamín-. Llevas toda la tarde fuera.

- Ya te he dicho que lo siento. Me voy a mi habitación.

Edward subió las escaleras, ignorando a sus hermanos. Segundos después, Benjamín salió de la casa y, por lo que Alice pudo averiguar al escuchar el motor del Audi de su hermano, él se había ido. Siempre que se enfadaba se iba de casa y no volvía en horas. Alice estuvo pensando en qué sería mejor, si ignorar a Edward o subir a ver qué le pasaba. En el caso de que Edward le contara sus problemas a alguien, ese alguien sería Alice. Era la única persona en la que Edward confiaba de verdad. Alice subió los dos tramos de escaleras que había hasta el último piso y llamó a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. Como él no contestó, entró.

Su hermano estaba sentado en su sofá de cuero negro, leyendo un libro, e ignorando por completo a Alice. Ella, aún así, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado en completo silencio. Aunque Edward al principio ignoró el hecho de que su hermana estuviera allí, al final cerró el libro y lo lanzó, teniendo la suerte de que acabó en su cama. Fue entonces cuando Alice se giró hacia su hermana y contestó a la pregunta que ella le hizo con la mirada.

- La echo de menos. Aunque ahora ya no sea un zombi, no puedo evitar pensar en ella, y en el hecho de que está con otro.

- Vamos a ver, ¿tú desde cuándo no piensas? Yo creía que eras el listo de la familia. Si ella estuviera con otro, no hablaría contigo, pero sí conmigo; las mujeres tenemos la necesidad de contarles a nuestras amigas todos nuestros secretos.

- ¿Y contigo no ha hablado en ningún momento?

- Llevo sin hablar con ella el mismo tiempo que tú-mintió Alice.

- Está bien. Pero no pienses que me voy a olvidar de ella por eso. Seguiré intentando localizarla hasta que consiga hacerlo, aunque tenga que llamar a la CIA. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

- Cristalino.

- ¿Sabes? Ahora es como si hubiera desaparecido la línea de su casa. Cuando llamo me dicen que no existe.

- Igual han cambiado de número.

- Igual. ¿Bajamos a ayudar a mamá con la cena? Hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

- Sí, probablemente desde que teníamos diez años.

- Está bien recordar las cosas que hacíamos en el pasado, ¿no te parece?

- La verdad es que sí. ¿Vamos?-preguntó Alice ofreciéndole la mano a su hermano.

- Claro-respondió él cogiéndola.

Cuando Bella salió del baño, se tropezó con un reloj que había en el suelo, cayéndose estrepitosamente. Antes de levantarse cogió el reloj. Tenía pinta de ser muy caro, de oro. No le sonaba de nada y estaba segura de que no era suyo, pero decidió cogerlo para preguntarle a Alec, que vendría después, por él. Hasta entonces, se acercó a la ventana y observó el paisaje. El único coche que pasó, y según pudo comprobar Bella, era un Volvo, plateado y aparentemente caro. Cuando el coche siguió su camino, Bella siguió observando el crepúsculo. Era muy relajante. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando Alec entró con su cena.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?-preguntó Bella sin molestarse en saludar.

- Sí, claro.

- ¿Este reloj es tuyo?

Alec se quedó boquiabierto. Ese reloj era el que su abuelo le había dejado a Edward en herencia. Era una pieza única, fabricada especialmente para él. ¿Cómo era posible que el reloj de Edward hubiera ido a parar a la habitación de Bella? ¿Habría estado él allí? ¿Habría visto a Bella?

- Sí, es mío-inventó Alec-. Ahora tengo que irme. Necesito hablar con mi padre sobre algo muy importante. Hasta mañana, Bella.

Alec salió de la habitación y fue directo al despacho de su padre. Con un poco de suerte, todavía no se habría ido a casa. En cuanto llegó, entró sin molestarse en llamar. Carlisle estaba poniéndose el abrigo. Alec dijo atropelladamente:

- No te puedes imaginar lo que ha encontrado Bella en su habitación.

- ¿Qué?

- Esto-contestó Alec mostrándole el reloj-. Es el reloj de Edward, papá. Edward nunca abandona ese reloj, por lo que hay dos opciones: o Alice se lo ha robado o Edward ha estado aquí, lo que significa que ha podido ver a Bella.

- Está bien, yo me ocuparé de esto en cuanto llegue a casa. Primero hablaré con Alice y luego Edward. Buenas noches, hijo.

- Buenas noches, papá.

Cuando Carlisle llegó a casa, se encontró con una Esme llena de harina y algo mosqueada, aunque sin poder evitar la sonrisa. Cuando él miró interrogativamente a su esposa, ella sólo señaló hacia la cocina. Cuando Carlisle entró en la cocina, no tuvo tiempo de esquivar la harina que se enredó en su pelo, y que Alice había lanzado. Ahí estaban Edward, Alice, Benjamín y Alistair. Sus hijos. Los cuatro estaban llenos de harina, y de alguna otra cosa que Carlisle no pudo identificar. Alice enseguida lo miró con su cara de cordero atropellado pidiéndole perdón por lo de la harina. Él sólo asintió y le dijo:

- Alice, ¿puedes abandonar esta guerra un momento? Necesito hablar contigo.

- Claro.

Alice salió de la cocina con la intención de que hablaran en el salón, pero Carlisle salió hasta el porche. Alice lo siguió, no sin antes haber cogido una manta que había en el sofá por si hacía frío fuera. Padre e hija se sentaron en el primer escalón.

- ¿Qué pasa papá?

- ¿Tú cogiste el reloj de tu hermano?

- ¿El del abuelo?-preguntó Alice. Su padre asintió con la cabeza-. No. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde ha estado Edward esta tarde?

- Sé que había quedado con Benjamín pero que al final se ha ido solo, pero no sé a dónde. Sólo sé que cuando ha vuelto estaba bastante enfadado. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Isabella ha encontrado el reloj en su cuarto y se lo ha dado a Alec. ¿Tú crees que Edward puede haber estado en la habitación de Isabella?

- No creo, sino cuando hubiera vuelto de donde sea que había ido no habría estado así. Yo creo que ni siquiera habría llegado aquí, que se habría desmayado.

- Eso espero. Lo peor es que tengo que hablar con Edward por si acaso, y no sé cómo hacerlo.

- Si quieres puedo intentarlo yo. Ya sabes que nadie puede negarme nada a mí.

- Por supuesto que lo sé. Llevas haciéndome chantaje emocional desde que llevabas pañal.

- Lo sé, papá, lo sé.

Los dos, ignorando la harina, se abrazaron. Alice echaba de menos los abrazos de su padre, puesto que antes siempre estaban juntos y desde que Carlisle había empezado a trabajar en el C.R.P. no pasaban casi nunca tiempo juntos.

Cuando se separaron, los dos se fueron a ducharse para quitarse la harina, del pelo sobre todo. Cuando Alice salió de la ducha, se puso el "pijama de las confesiones". Era un pijama rosa que Edward le había regalado hace unos tres años, pero que como el cuerpo de Alice no había cambiado mucho le seguía valiendo. Se llamaba "el pijama de las confesiones" porque siempre que quería que Edward le contara algo funcionaba el hecho de llevar ese pijama. Dejó su pelo mojado, salió de su habitación, subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación de su hermano. Escuchó el sonido de la ducha, por lo que se tumbó en la cama de Edward.

Edward salió del baño poco después, llevando sólo una toalla. Edward iba a sonreír hacia su hermana, pero cuando vio el pijama, su expresión cambió y se convirtió en una expresión de sospecha. Alice le sonrió inocentemente y esperó hasta que su hermano entró en el vestidor y volvió a salir con un pantalón de pijama nada más. Edward se subió a la cama y dejó que su hermana se apoyara en él.

- ¿Qué quieres saber, duende?

- ¿Dónde has estado esta tarde?

- Dando una vuelta. Me dolía la cabeza.

- Puedes mentir a cualquier otra persona, Edward Cullen, pero no a mí.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde has estado?

- De compras

- Puedes mentir a cualquier otra persona, Alice Cullen, pero no a mí.

- Vale. Contestemos los dos a la vez.

- En el C.R.P-dijeron los dos segundos después.

- Voy a contarte una cosa-dijo Alice poco después. Su padre no le había dado permiso para hacerlo, pero Alice sabía que tenía que hacerlo-. ¿Tú has llegado al C.R.P siguiéndome?

- Sí, lo siento.

- No me importa. Bella no está con otro.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Estoy completa y absolutamente segura.

- ¿Y qué le ha pasado entonces?

- La habitación en la que he estado toda la tarde es la suya.

- ¿¡Qué! He estado en su habitación.

- ¡Ajá! Sabía que habías estado allí. Y por cierto, se te cayó el reloj del abuelo. Ahora lo tiene papá.

- Ahora mismo el reloj me importa un comino. ¿Por qué está Bella en el C.R.P.?

- Le ocurrió algo. Se volvió loca durante un tiempo. Pero ahora está bien.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que se volvió loca?

- Pues que amenazaba a su familia, que siempre estaba desnuda y…

- Y…

- Se hacía daño a sí misma. E intentó hacerles daño a su hermano y a su madre. Pero ahora está bien-añadió Alice velozmente al ver la expresión de su hermano.

Edward estaba aún más pálido que de costumbre. Tenía la mirada perdida en el paisaje lleno de árboles que se veían a través del ventanal que había en su habitación. Pero no parecía asustado, ni nada por el estilo. Minutos después, cuando Alice ya estaba empezando a asustarse, él se giró hacia su hermana con expresión furiosa y dijo:

- ¿¡Pero cómo he podido ser tan idiota! Ella estaba mal y yo aquí haciendo el gilipollas merodeando por la casa como si fuera un zombi-casi gritó. Alice sonrió un poco a pesar de que la situación no tenía nada de cómico. Por un momento había llegado a pensar que su hermano se enfadaría con ella. Pero Edward nunca se enfadaba con Alice.

- Me alegra que seas consciente de que estuvieras haciendo el gilipollas.

- ¿Y ahora cómo está?-preguntó Edward ignorando a su hermana.

- Está más o menos bien.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Tiene una amnesia parcial. Recuerda toda su vida hasta…

- Hasta…

- Hasta el campamento.

- ¿No se acuerda de mí?-dijo Edward. Su expresión hizo que a Alice se le escapara una lágrima que él limpió.

- No, pero no porque ella no quiera. Papá está llevando a cabo un tratamiento para que recuerde lo que le pasó mientras que estaba loca, no para que recuerde su vida amorosa. Pero no te preocupes, yo le ayudaré a recordar estas cosas. Ya se ha acordado de Jasper, y ahora está empezando a acordarse de Rosalie. Supongo que no se acuerda de Emmett y de ti porque vuestras relaciones son más complicadas, pero ya verás como pronto lo hará. Te lo prometo.

- Quiero verla.

- Eso no es lo correcto, y no sé si papá te dejará. Vigila mis conversaciones con Bella.

- Pues entonces tendré que ir cuando papá no esté vigilando, es decir, cuando tú no estés. Y Alec me ayudará.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó de muy buen humor, y no podía quitarse unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda de la cabeza. Pero no sabía de quién eran, lo único que sabía era que tenían algo que ver con aquel reloj. Pero los ojos de Alec eran azules, y Alec le había dicho que el reloj era suyo. Aunque igual le había mentido…

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? Os prometo que los siguientes capítulos serán más largos.<p>

Besos


	9. Chapter 9

Nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste, la verdad es que a mí me ha gustado.

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>

**Edward**

Bella se sentó en la cama de su nueva habitación. Según lo que le había explicado Carlisle, la habitación en la que estaba antes era sólo la del hospital. Ahora la habían mandado al sector cuatro, que no debía estar muy lejos del hospital porque desde su ventana seguía viendo aquellos bosques y aquella carretera.

La habitación a la que la habían mandado era muy amplia y luminosa, y no se parecía en nada a su habitación del hospital. Tenía dos camas individuales, aunque más grandes que la que Bella había tenido en su habitación en Forks. Tenía dos escritorios de madera de caoba, dos armarios que Bella no sería capaz de llenar en su vida, ni siquiera con toda la ropa que Alice le había regalado. Había una puerta que llevaba a un enorme baño que tenía todo lo que Bella hubiera soñado alguna vez: una enorme bañera de hidromasaje, un hermoso tocador vacío,…

Pero Bella se sentía extraña en aquella habitación. No le gustaba lo desconocido, la asustaba. Había aceptado la otra habitación porque estaba muy aturdida y era como si nunca hubiera tenido una habitación que no fuera aquella. Pero ahora tenía más conciencia sobre sí misma, y sentía que faltaba algo en aquel lugar. Y lo peor es que ahora no tendría a Alec todo el día dependiendo de ella, porque él trabajaba en el área del hospital. Aún así, el chico le había prometido que se verían, aunque no tan a menudo.

Carlisle le había dicho que tenía una compañera de habitación asignada, pero que todavía no había terminado el tratamiento del hospital, por lo que lo más normal sería que tuviera que pasar algunos días sola en aquella habitación. Pero ahora no tendría que estar todo el día encerrada en la habitación. Carlisle le había enseñado cuales eran las zonas comunes (el salón, el comedor, la biblioteca, la sala de juegos y el jardín) y le había dicho donde estaba su despacho por si necesitaba cualquier información.

Pero en aquellos momentos Bella no se sentía cómoda. Para empezar, la única ropa que tenía eran unos vaqueros y una simple camiseta blanca que Alice le había dado. Por otro lado, sabía que si iba a las zonas comunes encontraría a más gente. Más gente como ella. Y eso la asustaba. Pero se aburría, por lo que, reuniendo el valor que tenía, se levantó de aquella cama y salió de la habitación al jardín. No le vendría mal tomar un poco el aire.

* * *

><p>- Ni en sueños, Edward. No voy a hacerlo-dijo Alec molesto.<p>

Alec, Edward y Alice se encontraban en un parque cerca del C.R.P. Alice y Edward estaban intentando que Alec accediera a ayudarlos a que Edward viera a Bella, pero el enfermero se negaba.

- ¿Por qué no?-preguntó Alice.

- Porque la han cambiado de sitio. Y porque esta es la idea más descabellada que he oído en años. Su nueva habitación está en un tercer piso. ¿Se puede saber cómo vas a subir hasta un tercer piso y colarte por una ventana que lo más seguro es que esté cerrada?

- Puede que tengas razón-concedió Edward-. Pero tengo que entrar en esa habitación como sea, Alexander. Necesito que Bella me recuerde.

- El principal problema es que tú ni siquiera tendrías que saber que ella no te recuerda. ¿Por qué se lo has contado?-preguntó girándose hacia Alice.

- Porque sabía que querría verla. Y sé que por alguna razón ella sola no sería capaz de recordarlo. Por favor, Alec, ayúdanos-contestó Alice para, acto seguido, poner su carita de cordero degollado.

- Está bien-dijo Alec momentos después-. Pero será a mi manera. Y nada de entrar por las ventanas. Eso es de muy mala educación, y siempre acaba de manera trágica.

Edward y Alice sonrieron. Segundos después Alec se había alejado de ellos y estaba dando vueltas alrededor de una fuente, pensando en la mejor manera de que Edward pudiera entrar en la habitación. Una mujer mayor se detuvo y se quedó mirando como Alec no paraba de dar vueltas a la fuente, casi sin poder contener la risa. Edward y Alice sí que se reían, pero su hermano los ignoraba.

Mientras que Alec pensaba, Edward y Alice esperaron pacientemente y observando como Alec cambió de dirección un par de veces, y como se tuvo que parar un par de veces más para que el mareo no hiciera que perdiera el equilibrio. Unos minutos después, Alec paró de dar vueltas bruscamente, tan bruscamente que estuvo a punto de caerse. Cuando se recuperó, se acercó a sus hermanos y empezó a explicarles las distintas fases de plan "Introduciendo a Eddie en la habitación de Bells"…

* * *

><p>El jardín era hermoso. Era enorme, más grande de lo que Bella hubiera imaginado, y eso que era sólo para los del sector en el que ella estaba. Tenía muchísimos árboles, arbustos, setos,… Y Bella no conocía ni la mitad de ellos. Eran todos hermosos. En medio del jardín había una hermosa fuente rodeada de bancos de piedra. Había varias personas allí, pero ninguna se fijó en Bella en un primer momento.<p>

Bella se sentó en uno de los bancos que estaban vacíos y cerró los ojos, intentando recordar a más personas, pues sabía que no había terminado de recordar a la gente. Y tenía el presentimiento de que las personas a las que no recordaba todavía eran muy importantes. Empezó a pensar en aquellos ojos verdes. Eran hermosos, tan brillantes como las esmeraldas. Pero era incapaz de asociarlos con ninguna cara.

Bella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, intentando recordar al dueño de aquellos ojos, que al principio no notó como una chica se acercó a ella. Era una chica muy guapa, y no debería tener más de veinte años. Tenía el pelo largo y rizado, de un color rubio rojizo. Se dirigió a Bella con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Hola. Yo soy Tanya. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Me llamo Bella.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en el C.R.P.?

- Poco. Hasta hoy estaba en el hospital.

- Yo no tuve que pasar por el hospital. Me mandaron directamente al sector cuatro. Aunque estuvieron pensando mandarme al seis, pero el doctor Cullen convenció al doctor Denali, mi padre, de que era mejor mandarme directamente aquí. Y lo agradezco. La gente del sector seis está loca-terminó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y qué diferencia hay entre un sector y otro?

- ¿No lo sabes?-preguntó Tanya confusa. Cuando ella llegó, eso fue lo primero que le enseñaron-. Los números van acorde con la gravedad del problema. Es decir, cuanto más alto es el número, más loco estás. Hay ocho sectores, así que no estamos muy locas.

- Vaya. No entiendo que puedas hablar con tanta tranquilidad del tema.

- Puedo hablar con mucha tranquilidad del tema porque he oído muchas historias por aquí y, créeme, la mía es la más inocente de todas. Bueno, no sé la tuya.

- Sea cual sea la tuya, es más inocente que la mía. De eso estoy segura.

- Hija, ni que hubieras matado a alguien. Bueno, dejemos este tema. No es bueno hablar de muertos a la hora de comer. ¿Quieres comer conmigo?

- Claro. Vamos.

Las dos chicas se levantaron del banco de piedra y Tanya empezó a parlotear mientras que caminaba hacia el edificio. Bella no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás, entre los árboles, por lo que vio aquella sonrisa malvada dirigida hacia ella. Cuando se giró, pensando que aquella sonrisa era fruto de su imaginación, sintió otra vez aquella punzada de dolor que sintió en la habitación el otro día, pero incrementada. Bella gritó y se desmayó. Y volvió a soñar con aquel arroyo de sangre. Lo único que pudo hacer Tanya fue gritar cuando vio la sangre que le salía a la chica de la boca.

* * *

><p>- No va a poder ser hoy, Edward. Mañana, en todo caso-le dijo Alec a su hermano por el móvil al salir de la habitación de Bella.<p>

Cuando Tanya había gritado, una de las enfermeras lo había escuchado, por lo que había salido corriendo hacia el lugar del que provenía el grito. Cuando llegó, Bella ya no sangraba por la boca, pero estaba completamente manchada. La enfermera llamó al doctor Cullen y, entre él y Alec, habían llevado a Bella a la habitación, la habían limpiado y la habían acostado. Luego habían hecho turnos para vigilarla hasta que ella despertara, y ahora Carlisle había relevado a Alec.

- ¿Por qué no?-preguntó Edward. Sonaba molesto-. ¿Qué tiene este día para que no pueda verla?

- Ella se ha desmayado, Edward. Y ha aparecido llena de sangre otra vez. La primera vez que le pasó eso estuvo dos días desmayada.

- Más razón para que vaya. Necesito verla, comprobar que está bien.

- Mañana, Edward. Es mi última palabra. O esperas como poco hasta mañana o no te voy a ayudar, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí-contestó Edward resignándose.

- Ahora está papá cuidándola, por lo que cuando vuelva a estar con ella te contaré cómo ha ido todo. Hasta luego, Edward.

- Adiós.

Cuando colgó, Alec siguió con su trabajo, pero poco rato después vio que Carlisle se acercaba a él, sonriente.

- Se ha despertado. Y quiere verte. Es lo único que ha dicho.

- Enseguida voy. ¿Puedes avisar a alguien de que haga esto?-dijo señalando las pastillas que tenía que ir repartiendo. La mayoría eran calmantes.

- Claro-contestó Carlisle cogiendo las pastillas.

Alec fue directo a la habitación de Bella. Cuando entró, sonrió al verla sentada en la cama, con la espalda pegada a la pared y rodeando las piernas con sus brazos. Ella también sonrió cuando vio al chico.

- He vuelto a tener el sueño del arroyo de sangre. Y he vuelto a sentir el dolor que sentí aquel día. Bueno, peor.

A Bella se le escapó una lágrima al recordar el dolor que había sentido. Alec se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Y Bella lo agradeció en silencio. Lo necesitaba. Llevaba mucho tiempo separada de su familia, y Alec y Alice eran lo más cercano a la sensación de familia que ella había sentido desde que había llegado allí.

Cuando se separaron, Alec decidió que debía hacerlo. Hasta ese momento, no había estado muy seguro de hacer que Bella y Edward se vieran en secreto cuando Carlisle no lo había permitido, pero en el momento había comprendido lo sola que se sentía ella en aquel lugar lleno de extraños, sin saber qué le ha ocurrido a su familia, por lo que le dijo a Bella:

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Mañana quiero que a las diez en punto estés en el jardín, en la fuente. Allí te encontrarás conmigo y yo te llevaré a otro sitio.

- Vale. ¿Qué sorpresa es?

- Si te lo dijera, ya no sería una sorpresa.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero odio las sorpresas. Y sobre todo cuando sé que me las van a dar. Eso sólo consigue que me ponga histérica.

- No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que esta sorpresa te va a gustar.

- ¿Puedes quedarte un rato conmigo?-preguntó Bella cuando el chico se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- No, pero tú puedes venir conmigo y dejar que te lleve a dar una vuelta-contestó él con una sonrisa y ofreciéndole el brazo. Ella sonrió y se levantó, dispuesta a disfrutar de aquella tarde con el chico.

Estuvieron toda la tarde paseando, sin salir del sector cuatro. Alec le enseñó todos los sitios que a él le gustaba de aquel sector, y luego estuvieron tomando un helado que Alec consiguió del comedor. Tanya los vio juntos, y pensó que estaban juntos, por lo que decidió que en cuanto pudiera hablar con Bella le preguntaría sobre su relación con Alec.

Cuando Alec tuvo que dejar a Bella en el comedor para que ella comiera mientras que él trabajaba, Tanya se acercó a la chica rápidamente y la invitó a cenar en su mesa que, por primera vez desde que estaba en el C.R.P., estaba vacía. Tanya nunca había querido sentarse sola en una mesa, pero aquel día había pedido expresamente que la dejaran a solas con Bella.

Cuando se sentaron, Bella empezó a comer un poco de su comida, pero se le fue el hambre enseguida, por lo que paró de comer. Tanya no había tocado su comida, simplemente miraba a Bella fijamente, pensando en cómo preguntarle sobre el tema. Sabía que Bella era una chica muy vergonzosa, y ella la mayoría de veces era demasiado directa. Por otro lado, era consciente de que todo el comedor estaría pendiente de la conversación. Y a Tanya no le pareció bien que todos quisieran enterarse de lo de Alec y Bella, por lo que se levantó y casi arrastró a Bella hasta su habitación. Ella, al igual que Bella, dormía sola.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado allí dentro, Tanya?-preguntó Bella en cuanto Tanya la soltó.

- Quería hablar contigo, pero todos estaban pendientes de nuestra conversación y me parecía mal que ellos lo escucharan.

- ¿Sobre qué querías hablar conmigo?-preguntó Bella.

- Sobre Alec-contestó Tanya con una sonrisa burlona-. Estáis juntos, ¿no?

- ¡Qué!-exclamó Bella notando como el calor llegaba hasta sus mejillas-. No, no, claro que no. Sólo somos amigos. Él lleva cuidándome desde que llegué aquí y es el hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga, sólo eso.

- Ya, seguro. Pues hoy a la tarde parecíais una pareja muy feliz.

- Pues no lo somos, Tanya. De verdad.

- Vale, te creo. Pero… si en algún momento os convirtierais en la pareja feliz que parecíais esta tarde, me lo contarías, ¿verdad?-preguntó poniendo cara de inocente.

- Sí, supongo que no le haría ningún mal a nadie.

- Perfecto, lo quiero todo, con pelos y señales. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

- Sí, Tanya. Me ha quedado muy claro.

- Bueno, volvamos al comedor. Me muero de hambre.

- Yo no voy a volver. Me siento incapaz de comer nada.

- Vale. ¿Sabes volver a tu habitación desde aquí?

- Sí, creo que sí.

- Bien.

Tanya salió de la habitación casi corriendo. Bella tardó un poco más en salir de la habitación, pues todavía estaba sorprendida por lo que había dicho Tanya. ¿Que Alec y ella parecían una pareja feliz? Ella nunca hubiera pensado en algo así. Para ella era como un hermano mayor. Mucho más agraciado que ella, pero hermano, al fin y al cabo.

En cuanto salió de la habitación de Tanya, fue directamente a la suya. Se dio un largo baño y cuando salió, vio varias bolsas en su cama. Vio que todas estaban llenas de ropa que Alice le había mandado. Todas exceptuando una, que era de Alec. Dentro había un libro, un libro que ella conocía muy bien, pues era suyo. Cumbres borrascosas. Estaba tan estropeado por el uso que parecía que tenía bastantes más años de los que en realidad tenía. Había una nota. "Me dijiste que lo echabas de menos, así que aquí está. No sabes lo difícil que ha sido encontrarlo. Que duermas bien. Y no te olvides de lo de mañana. Alec. PD: Alice te ha dejado ropa preparada para cada día de la semana hasta que te jubiles. Mira las bolsas. Cada una tiene un número."

Típico de Alice. Bella miró en la bolsa que tenía el número uno y vio lo que se suponía que debía llevar por la mañana. Era un vestido negro de tirantes. Era muy bonito, pero muy corto. Y los tacones… Bella no iba a llegar al día siguiente a su encuentro con Alec. Se mataría antes. Vio una nota de Alice, bastante amenazadora. Bella supo que si no se ponía aquella ropa al día siguiente, Alice se lo haría pagar. También vio un camisón que se tenía que poner hoy para dormir. Alice era increíble. Le controlaba hasta el pijama.

Bella sonrió, pero se puso el camisón. Luego guardó bastante ropa, pero se dio cuenta de que no le cabía toda. Era irónico, pues ella había pensado que ni con toda la ropa que Alice le había regalado sería capaz de llenar aquel armario. Pero ella no contaba con esa ropa. Bella dejó algunas bolsas en el suelo, al lado del armario, y se acostó. Pensaba dormirse directamente, pero entonces vio el libro que le había traído Alec y decidió empezar a leer.

* * *

><p>- No es tan difícil Edward-dijo Alec por enésima vez mientras conducía directo al C.R.P.-. Tú vas y te quedas donde yo te he dicho. Luego yo voy a buscar a Bella y la llevo hasta donde tú estás. Ella te ve, se acuerda de ti, y luego sois felices y coméis perdices. Así de simple.<p>

- ¿Pero y si ella no se acuerda de mí?

- Si no se acuerda de ti, puedes ayudarla a que lo haga. Le cuentas cosas sobre vosotros, sobre el campamento, yo que sé.

- Tengo miedo de que sea incapaz de acordarse de mí. De que para ella yo sólo sea un extraño.

- No lo eres. Sabe de ti, aunque no sepa exactamente quién eres. No te preocupes, Edward. Sé que esto va a salir bien.

- Vale.

Alec siguió conduciendo en silencio el Volvo de su hermano. Edward se había empeñado en conducir, pero Alec no se fiaba de él en aquel estado, por lo que tuvo que conducir él. Cuando llegaron, llevó a Edward al lugar del encuentro. Había elegido aquella parte del jardín por dos razones. La primera, porque no estaba nada vigilada. Eso era un requisito, dado que su padre estaba empeñado en que Bella recordara a Edward ella sola. La segunda razón que había influido en la elección de aquel lugar era que era un lugar hermoso. Con el suelo lleno de flores y un hermoso sauce llorón al fondo, parecía un paisaje de una película romántica.

Dejó a un Edward completamente histérico sentado en una de las raíces del sauce y se fue a la fuente, el lugar en el que se encontraría con Bella. Cuando llegó, ella ya estaba ahí. Estaba hermosa, con aquel vestido negro y los tacones. Aunque se la veía un poco insegura con ellos, parecía que sería capaz de caminar ella sola. Se acercó a ella y, después de alabar su belleza y de conseguir que ella se ruborizara, la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta el lugar del encuentro.

* * *

><p>Cuando Bella vio a Edward, se quedó boquiabierta, mirando sus ojos, pensando en cuan idiota había sido al no ser capaz de asociar esos ojos con él. Y se sintió mal, por haberse olvidado de él, de la persona de la que estaba enamorada. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, pero intentó ignorarlas y salió corriendo en su dirección. Edward, aunque un poco asustado, abrió sus brazos y la abrazó, preocupado por las lágrimas de la chica. Se cayeron a la hierba pero no les importó. Edward sólo abrazaba a Bella y le acariciaba la espalda suavemente mientras que ella lloraba. Edward vio con el rabillo del ojo como Alec se alejaba de ellos con una sonrisa.<p>

Mucho rato después, cuando Bella terminó de llorar, levantó la cabeza hacia Edward, pero le daba vergüenza el hecho de haberlo olvidado, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue murmurar un débil "lo siento". Él supo enseguida a qué se refería, por lo que le dijo:

- No me pidas perdón. Ahora estás conmigo, te acuerdas de mí, y eso es lo importante.

- Sí, pero…

- Pero nada. Al fin y al cabo, si te hubieras acordado de mí desde un primer momento, seguramente no me habrías abrazado así, ¿a que no?

- Probablemente no-respondió ella con una tímida sonrisa.

Edward tomó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y le limpió todas las lágrimas que había derramado, con infinita ternura. Cuando terminó, la besó. Bella estaba muy sorprendida, pero lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de aquel beso, rogando porque Emmett no se enfadara si algún día se enterara.

¡Emmett! Por fin lo había recordado. En cuanto lo hizo, sintió como si fuera libre otra vez, por lo que se olvidó de todo. De todo excepto de Edward, obviamente.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? Sé que debería haber puesto la parte de Edward y de Bella más larga, pero esta era la primera. No os preocupéis, haré más.<p>

Besos


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola! Primero, quería deciros que siento que el capítulo sea tan corto, pero pronto empezará la acción. Segundo, quería deciros que tengo una cuenta en FictionPress, así que si os interesa, buscadme allí como Alleina.

Que disfrutéis del capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>8<strong>

**Historias**

- Estoy muy feliz-canturreó Alice en cuanto entró en la habitación de Bella. Habían pasado dos días desde que Bella se había acordado de Edward y de su primo, y aquella tarde le contarían a Carlisle que Bella ya los había recordado. Aunque todavía no recordara lo que ocurrió con Henry.

- Yo también-contestó Bella-, aunque desde luego, no por lo mismo.

- Es el mejor día del año. ¡Rebajas!

- ¡Acabo de acordarme de la persona a la que amo y de mi primo!

- Sí, hay que aceptar que eso también es importante.

Estaban las dos en el jardín, sentadas en un banco al lado de la fuente. Aunque, la verdad, sentada sólo estaba Bella. Alice estaba de pie, y no podía parar de dar saltitos alrededor de ella. La mayoría de la gente los miraba sorprendida. Pero a ellas no les importaba. Los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en los últimos dos días había puesto muy felices a las dos chicas, y se habían pasado todo el día anterior y aquella mañana muy sonrientes, hablando sin parar.

Bueno, la verdad, no habían estado todo el día anterior juntas. Bella había pasado casi todo el día con Edward o incluso hablando con Emmett por teléfono. Cuando Bella llamó desde su teléfono móvil, que Carlisle le había devuelto, nadie contestó. Pero entonces Alec llamó desde el suyo y sí que contestaron. Cuando Bella quiso saber la razón por la cual sus tíos no habían contestado a su llamada, todos habían cambiado de tema. Ella estaba tan feliz que lo ignoró.

Aquella tarde, Carlisle había permitido que Alice llevara a Bella de compras. Aunque a Bella no le encantaran las compras, quiso ir. Había echado mucho de menos el salir, aunque tampoco hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía. Y sabía que luego se iba a arrepentir, en cuanto llevara cinco bolsas con ropa que luego le daría vergüenza llevar. Pero no le importaba. Iba a salir con su mejor amiga, e iba a salir a la calle. Además, podía aprovechar para comprar algún libro. Leía todas las noches y, aunque los libros que tenía le encantaran, también quería leer otras cosas.

Alice detuvo sus saltitos alrededor de la fuente cuando Tanya se acercó a ellas, sonriente. Alice se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Aunque Tanya al principio se sorprendió y no supo cómo reaccionar, pero la mirada de Bella la convenció de que la chica era siempre así. Tanya también abrazó a Alice. Cuando se separaron, se presentaron la una a la otra y después Tanya se sentó al lado de Bella, con una mirada algo pícara.

- Ahora entiendo que no estés con Alec-dijo. Alice miró a Bella con una sonrisa burlona, alzando las cejas. Esa expresión significaba que luego tendría que contarle todo, absolutamente todo.

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Bella.

- A esto-contestó la chica sacando una foto que llevaba en el bolsillo. En ella se veía a Edward y a Bella el día anterior, besándose. Bella abrió mucho los ojos, pero Alice sólo sonrió y dijo:

- Si me la dejas, la subo a mi Facebook.

- No tiene gracia, Alice. ¿De dónde has sacado esta foto, Tanya?

- Hay varias por el salón. El doctor Cullen ha cogido una.

- ¿Que mi padre ha cogido una?- gritó Alec desde detrás de ellas-. Espero que no se haya enfadado mucho.

- No, estaba feliz. Ha soltado una carcajada y ha salido corriendo directo a su despacho.

- ¿Qué hacías ahí detrás espiando, Alexander?-preguntó Alice-. ¿Por qué no te has presentado formalmente y en vez de eso has estando escuchando a escondidas?

- Hace como su padre-dijo Bella.

- No te metas con mi padre, Isabella-dijo Alice enfadada.

- No digas nombres completos, Alice-dijeron Bella y Alec a la vez.

Pararon de hablar cuando vieron que Carlisle se acercaba hacia ellos. No parecía feliz, tal y cómo Tanya había dicho que estaba. La verdad, parecía bastante cabreado. Cuando llegó hasta ellos, Alice se agarró al brazo de Bella. Ya veía arruinada su salida de compras con Bella.

- Isabella, Alice, Alec, venid conmigo ahora mismo. A mi despacho.

- Sí, papá-dijeron Alice y Alec a la vez que Bella dijo:

- Sí, doctor Cullen.

- Yo me voy. Te veo luego, Bella-dijo Tanya algo cohibida. Se fue casi corriendo.

Bella la despidió con la mano. Luego, los cuatro fueron directos al despacho de Carlisle. Los chicos estaban cabizbajos y callados. Carlisle, que caminaba delante de ellos, iba a paso bastante más rápido y, aunque los chicos no lo supieran porque no lo veían, él estaba sonriendo. Estaba muy feliz, aunque algo molesto porque los chicos no habían hecho lo que debían. También estaba algo molesto porque alguien había estado espiando a su hijo y a Bella en un momento que había sido muy importante para ellos. Y había simulado que estaba enfadado con ellos porque le gustaba verlos así, cabizbajos, como si hubieran hecho algo malo.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Carlisle, Edward estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, también cabizbajo, aunque no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio a Bella. Ella le correspondió con otra pequeña sonrisa. Carlisle les dijo que se sentaran. Él se sentó en su sillón y esperó a que todos se hubieran acomodado. Él seguía estando serio pero, cuando todos levantaron la cabeza para mirarlo, sonrió.

Todos se mostraron sorprendidos, incluso Alice, que siempre intuía las cosas que iban a ocurrir antes de que estas sucedieran. Aún así, ella fue la primera en comprender, y cuando lo hizo, también sonrió. Extendió la mano sobre la mesa y agarró la de su padre. Después, soltó una carcajada, y se giró hacia los demás.

- Ya sabía yo que mi padre no podía cabrearse por tal chorrada. Ya sabía que no podía cabrearse por una chorrada tan hermosa y romántica.

- Entonces… ¿no estás mosqueado?-preguntó Edward.

- Sí. Estoy enfadado porque no hicisteis caso de lo que os dije. Estoy enfadado contigo, Alice, porque sé que le contaste a Edward lo que le pasó a Isabella. Estoy enfadado contigo, Edward, porque sé que fue idea tuya lo de desobedecerme. Estoy enfadado contigo, Alec, porque sé que el plan fue idea tuya. E Isabella, estoy enfadado contigo por participar en todo esto. Pero también estoy contento de que te hayas acordado de Edward, así que…

Lentamente, Edward, Bella y Alec sonrieron. Cuando el problema estuvo solucionado, Bella le contó a Carlisle acerca de Emmett, y de cómo ya lo único que le faltaba por recordar era lo que había hecho durante su periodo de locura, y que ya recordaba algunas cosas, como si alguien quisiera que las recordara. Una media hora después, Alice les recordó la salida de compras que habían planeado, por lo que salieron, aunque antes, Alice pidió permiso a su padre para que Tanya fuera con ellas si le apetecía. Carlisle aceptó.

Tanya estuvo encantada de poder salir de compras con Alice y con Bella, y acertó enseguida. Alice eligió la ropa para Bella y para Tanya y, cuando estuvieron preparadas, se fueron en el Porsche de Alice. Edward se fue en su Volvo a casa, no sin antes despedirse de Bella con un beso que hizo que ella se sonrojara. Cuando vieron su rubor, todos soltaron una carcajada, haciendo que su cara se volviera aun más roja.

* * *

><p>En el centro comercial, Bella supo que no saldría viva de allí. Ella no lo supo hasta que Alice y Tanya empezaron a hablar, pero Tanya era igual de aficionada a las compras y a la moda que Alice. Se preguntó, por enésima vez, qué estaba haciendo allí. Pero luego pensó en el tiempo que había pasado sin salir del C.R.P., y vio a Alice y a Tanya delante de ella riendo y charlando alegremente, y ella también sonrió y se acercó a ellas.<p>

Tres horas después, hacia las siete de la tarde, las tres se habían sentado en una cafetería a tomar algo. Cada una de ellas llevaba por lo menos diez bolsas, Alice llevaba unas veinte. La mitad de la ropa que llevaba Bella en las bolsas no la había siquiera mirado, por miedo a lo que pudiera encontrar. Después de que pidieran lo que iban a tomar, empezaron a charlar.

- ¿Y el doctor Cullen se enfadó mucho con vosotros?

- No-contestó Alice-. Estaba contento. Orgullo paterno, supongo. Al principio le sentó muy mal que Bella no fuera capaz de recordar a su hijo.

- Debe ser complicado. Pero,… ¿qué te pasó Bella? Sigo sin entenderlo.

- Yo tampoco soy capaz de entenderlo. Un día, me levanté en el C.R.P. y no recordaba nada sobre el campamento en el que había estado en verano, cuando conocí a los Cullen y a los Hale. Tampoco recordaba nada sobre mi locura. Y sigo sin recordarlo.

- ¿Y Edward y tú eráis novios antes?

- No-dijo Alice antes de que Bella abriera la boca-. Eran tan estúpidos que les daba vergüenza. Incluso aunque durmieran juntos.

- ¿Dormíais juntos?

- Estábamos con otras dos parejitas. Eran insoportables.

- ¡Oye! Insoportable sería Rose. Conmigo no te metas.

- ¿Y tú?-preguntó Bella-. ¿Cómo acabaste en el sector cuatro del C.R.P.?

- Tenía muchos problemas en casa. Mi padrastro nos pegaba a mis hermanas, a mi madre y a mí; mi hermana se había quedado embarazada de un cerdo; mi hermano había muerto;… Ese conjunto de cosas hicieron que me volviera loca. Intenté hacerle daño a mi padrastro. Él, obviamente, tenía bastante más fuerza que yo y apenas pude tocarlo, pero mi padre, el de verdad, se ofreció a traerme aquí para solucionar todos mis problemas. Vivo bien aquí. No tengo que ir a clases, tengo total libertad de movimiento y de vez en cuando me alegro la vista con enfermeros como Alec. Esto es lo más parecido al paraíso que he conocido.

- Vaya. No me imaginaba así tu historia. Debo decir que es un poco confusa.

- ¿Y conoces a mucha gente del sector cuatro?

- Bastante. He conocido a gente a la que se han llevado a otros sectores, también. Como Paul. Se lo llevaron al cinco hace un mes, más o menos. Ese chico me caía genial. Es el novio de Rachel, la enfermera.

- ¿Y él que tiene?

- No tengo ni idea. Instinto asesino, o algo por el estilo. No hablaba mucho de sus problemas. En realidad, sólo hablaba de Rachel o de deportes. Era bastante monotemático, e incluso aburrido. Si no te gustaban los deportes, claro. ¿Sabéis? Mi hermana la no-embarazada también estuvo aquí. Pero enseguida salió de aquí, porque con la separación de mi madre con mi padrastro se le fue la "locura".

- Madre mía-dijo Alice. Iba a decir algo más, pero su teléfono sonó. Era el móvil de Rosalie-. Hola, Rose. ¿Sabes? Estoy con Bella de compras… Sí, de compras. Y ha venido por voluntad propia. Quién lo habría dicho, ¿verdad?... Tengo algo que decirte, para que se lo digas a Emmett, ya que no pueden contactar. Ya lo ha recordado, a él y a Edward… ¿Quieres hablar con Bella? Vale, enseguida te la paso-Bella cogió el teléfono, feliz de poder hablar con Rose.

- Hola, Rose. ¿Qué tal?

- Eso tendría que preguntarlo yo, ¿no te parece? Estoy bien, Bella, muy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal con Edward?

- Genial. La verdad, no comprendo cómo pude olvidarlo.

- Yo tampoco. No parabas de hablar de él. Aburrías a cualquiera.

- Hombre, pues gracias. Da gusto escuchar cosas así.

- Lo siento, Bells-dijo Rose riéndose-. Tengo muchas ganas de veros, a ti, a Alice y a Edward.

- Yo también tengo ganas de volver a veros a los tres. En cuanto salga de aquí, pienso coger el primer avión disponible a New York para veros a Jasper y a ti.

- Te lo recordaré cuando no seas capaz de separarte de Edward. Adiós, Bella.

- Adiós, Rosalie.

Después de colgar y de terminar de comer, siguieron de compras. Aún consiguieron unas seis o siete bolsas más antes de que Carlisle llamara a Alice para decirle que Bella y Tanya tenían que volver al C.R.P. Volvieron al Porsche (Bella no supo como cupieron todas las bolsas en aquel coche) y volvieron al C.R.P. Cuando llegaron, Alice se fue a su casa. Tanya y Bella cenaron juntas, y luego se fueron las dos a la habitación de Bella, pues Tanya quería ver cómo había organizado Alice la ropa de Bella.

Pero, cuando llegaron, se encontraron con que Bella ya no tendría la habitación para ella sola. Allí había una chica, una que Bella conocía bien. Era una chica pequeña, de rizos oscuros. Su mejor amiga en Forks.

- ¡Jess! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me ha pasado algo muy grave. Yo no sabía que estabas loca. Y luego Eric…

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Eric?

- Ha tenido un accidente. Está en coma. No hables-dijo cuando Bella abrió la boca-. Cuando lo supe, intenté suicidarme. Me iban a llevar a un hospital psiquiátrico en Seattle, pero yo, como estaba bastante lúcida, les dije que quería venir aquí. Así que… aquí estoy.

- Madre mía. ¿Y cómo van las cosas?

- Bueno, más o menos. Llevo aquí dos días, pero me estaban curando las heridas que me hice para suicidarme. Hace sólo un par de horas que me han mandado de aquí. Por cierto, ¿tú desde cuándo tienes tanta ropa desconocida para mí?

- Alice es la hija del doctor Cullen. Y no puede resistirse a ir de compras. ¿Has sabido algo de Emmett?

- Sí, y no creo que te guste.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No sé si debo decírtelo, Bella. Probablemente te enfades mucho. La verdad, yo no lo entiendo, ya que él es mayor de edad y se supone que tiene libertad de hacer lo que le dé la gana, pero él me explicó que sus padres, vamos, tus tíos, le dijeron que mientras viviera con ellos, tendría que acatar las normas que ellos le impusieran, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que hacerles caso. Ahora, eso sí, está buscando piso, porque no entiende como sus padres le han podido hacer algo así. A él y a Ángela, por supuesto.

- Para, que no me estoy enterando de nada. ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con Ángela?

- Tus tíos… después de enterarse de algo de lo que ha pasado por medio de la policía…

- ¿¡Qué, Jessica! Habla de una maldita vez.

- Te han puesto una orden de alejamiento, Bella. No puedes acercarte a más de cincuenta metros, ni a ellos ni a sus hijos. Ni siquiera al perro.

- ¿Qué? No es posible. Ellos no me harían… algo así-dijo Bella. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas surcaran su cara. Jessica y Tanya se acercaron a ella con intención de consolarla, pero ella las apartó de un manotazo y salió corriendo de la habitación, sin ningún rumbo fijo. Sólo quería escapar…

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? No estaría mal que me dejaráis un review comentándomelo.<p>

Besos.


	11. Chapter 11

Otro capítulo... Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar. La vuelta al cole...

Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>9<strong>

**Emmett**

Después de un buen rato corriendo, Bella llegó a la parte del jardín en la que se había encontrado con Edward dos días antes. Se sentó en una de las raíces del sauce y siguió llorando. No había dejado de hacerlo desde que Jessica le había contado que sus tíos le habían puesto una orden de alejamiento. Cuando Jessica se lo había contado, había empezado a correr, ignorando a Jessica y a Tanya, y se había ido corriendo.

Había pasado media hora desde que había sabido lo ocurrido con sus tíos. Primero había dado varias vueltas alrededor de su sector, y luego se fue al jardín. Allí no había mucha gente, pero los que estaban allí, se habían girado hacia ella y la habían mirado sorprendidos. Ella los había ignorado.

Un rato después, Alec la encontró allí. Al momento en el que Tanya le había contado lo que había pasado, Alec había sabido el lugar al que iría Bella, pero tardó un poco en llegar porque estaba preparando algo. Una sorpresa. Y estaba seguro de que a Bella le encantaría. Cuando la encontró, ella seguía llorando. Él se acercó a Bella y la abrazó. Ella sólo apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y siguió llorando.

Interrumpieron el abrazo cuando Alice llegó rápidamente y se lanzó sobre Alec, obligando a Bella a separarse de él. Alice lo llenó de besos, y cuando se separaron le dijo:

- Gracias, hermano. Gracias.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado? Se suponía que iba a ser una sorpresa.

- Lo sé, pero Jas…él-se autocorrigió cuando se acordó de que Bella estaba ahí- me lo ha contado. Ya sabes, no secretos.

- No digas nada, Alice. A nadie. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

- Clarísimo. ¿Qué tal estas?-preguntó girándose a Bella. Esta había dejado de llorar y ahora los miraba algo confusa.

- Mejor. ¿Cómo te has enterado?

- Tanya se lo ha dicho a Alec y Alec me lo ha dicho a mí por teléfono. Lo siento. Yo no sabía nada sobre ello. Mi padre no me lo había contado.

- Está bien. No me importa. ¿De qué hablabais?

- Es una sorpresa, Bella. También para ti-dijo Alec.

Bella estuvo intentando averiguar cuál iba a ser la sorpresa que Alec tenía preparada para ella y para Alice, pero que Alice ya sabía. Como no consiguió nada y supo que no iba a hacerlo, decidió que lo menos que podía hacer en aquel momento era disculparse con Jessica y con Tanya por lo que había pasado y, sobre todo, pedir explicaciones.

Después de que Jessica le perdonara y de que Tanya le hiciera prometer que no se iba a poner así nunca más, Bella fue directa al despacho de Carlisle. Después de llamar a la puerta y de que Carlisle murmurara un "adelante", Bella entró en la habitación y se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban enfrente del escritorio de Carlisle. Él escribió un par de cosas en el ordenador y después se giró hacia ella.

- ¿Qué quieres, Isabella?

- ¿Por qué me miente y me oculta cosas constantemente, doctor Cullen?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Primero lo de Edward, no me quiere contar qué fue lo que le hice a mi familia, y ahora me entero de que mis tíos me han puesto una orden de alejamiento. ¿Le parece poco?

- Isabella, es lo mejor para…

- ¡No, no lo es! Sus métodos sólo consiguen hacerme daño.

- Puede que no hayan sido los métodos más correctos para tus sentimientos, Bella-dijo sin la formalidad de su nombre completo-. Pero ha sido lo mejor para tu memoria. Esto te ayuda a recordar. Porque si yo o cualquier otra persona te cuenta las cosas, tú no ejercitas la mente.

- Yo puedo entender eso, doctor Cullen, de verdad que lo entiendo. Pero debería haberme contado lo de mis tíos. ¿Sabe usted lo unidos que estábamos mi primo y yo? ¿Sabe lo difícil que se me hace estar sin él, o sin mi hermano?

- Lo siento. Le prometo que no voy a volver a mentirle.

- ¿Va a contarme lo que hice?

- No, eso no. Estás a punto de descubrirlo, Bella. Podrás hacerlo tú sola.

- Vale. De acuerdo.

- Estoy de acuerdo con la sorpresa por parte de Alec, Isabella. Te va a encantar. Estoy completamente seguro. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo a un paciente con el que tengo que hablar.

- Claro. Hasta luego.

- Adiós.

Bella se fue a su habitación, donde se encontró con Jessica. Ella estaba viendo toda la ropa que Bella tenía en su armario, y había varias cosas que ya no estaban en su armario, sino en el de Jessica. Cuando Jessica se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba detrás de ella, se giró y soltó el vestido que estaba observando con expresión culpable. Sonrió nerviosa y empezó a guardar todas las cosas que había sacado (y que no había guardado en su armario).

- No te preocupes, Jessica-dijo Bella-. Puedes coger lo que quieras.

- ¿En serio?

- Lo que quieras menos eso-dijo Bella señalando el vestido que había llevado en su reencuentro con Edward-. Eso ni lo toques, por favor.

- OK. ¿Qué tal la charla con el doctor Cullen?

- Muy bien. Me ha dicho que no va a volver a ocultarme nada. Y sabe lo de la sorpresa de mañana.

- Yo también-admitió Jessica con una sonrisa burlona-. Como supondrás, no voy a decirte nada. Me gusta demasiado verte sufrir.

- Eres de lo que no hay. Vamos a cenar, y luego ya si eso, hablamos.

- Vale-contestó Jessica feliz.

Salieron de su habitación y fueron hasta la de Tanya, que estaba bastante más cerca de lo que Bella pensó al principio. Ella salió enseguida, le dio un abrazo a cada una y luego se fueron al comedor. Allí, la gente seguía observando a Bella detenidamente, pero ahora no porque sospecharan de Alec, sino por la foto de Edward y ella en el sauce. Había varias de esas fotos por las paredes blancas del comedor, que Jessica fue quitando mientras que Tanya llevaba a Bella hacia la mesa más apartada de la multitud que encontró. Bella, en cuanto había visto tantas fotos del beso, se había ruborizado y empezado a balbucear.

Jessica no tiró las fotos, como Bella pensó que haría, sino que las llevó a la mesa en la que estaba Bella. Tanya había ido a buscar comida para las tres. Jessica le entregó todas las fotos a Bella. Eran 13 en total. Cogió una de las fotos para mirarla mejor. La verdad, era muy bonita. Se adivinaba una sonrisa en los labios de Edward, y Bella estaba sonrojada. Lágrimas surcaban su rostro. ¿Quién habría sacado esa foto? La giró, presintiendo que iba a encontrar algo que no le iba a gustar ahí detrás. Dos pequeños rayos. Idénticos a los que Bella tenía en sus hombros. Bella intentó ignorar el miedo que sintió cuando vio los rayos, pero la voz de Henry susurró en su cabeza: "Aunque ahora los rayos no te gusten, la verdad es que tú los pediste. Y te encantó cuando te los hice. Puedes estar segura de ello".

Bella se estremeció y volvió a dejar el tenedor en el plato. Lágrimas lucharon por salir de sus ojos, pero las reprimió y, sin apenas despedirse, llevó su plato hasta una de las camareras y se fue del comedor. Se fue a su habitación, al baño, y bajó el tirante de su camiseta, mostrando uno de los dos rayos que tenía sobre los hombros. Destacaban mucho sobre la piel pálida de la chica, por lo que Bella se prometió no llevar de aquel momento en adelante tirantes. No quería ni ver ni que los demás vieran aquellas horribles marcas. Volvió a salir del baño, se puso el pijama de manera casi automática y se acostó, intentando que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

Cuando se despertó, se sentía bastante mejor, y todo era gracias a la sorpresa que Alec tenía preparada para ella. Por eso, se levantó, se vistió y se arregló con una sonrisa en la cara. No era muy amplia, ni muy feliz, pero era un avance. Jessica se preocupó por su huida del comedor la noche anterior, pero al ver que Bella sonreía, desistió de intentar averiguar lo que le había pasado la noche anterior. Pero Tanya no lo hizo. No paró de preguntarle sobre lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, e incluso intentó sobornarla con retener a Alice cada vez que ella quisiera arrastrarla al centro comercial con ella. Bella ignoró todos sus intentos de hacerla confesar.

Desayunaron las tres juntas, y justo después de que terminaran, Bella se puso a perseguir a Alec por todo el sector cuatro para intentar averiguar cuál era su sorpresa. Lo habría seguido más allá del sector cuatro, pero un hombre con aspecto de gorila de discoteca no la dejó salir. Alec pareció realmente aliviado cuando salió del sector. Pero no le resultó tan fácil deshacerse de Bella. Bella estuvo esperándolo al lado del gorila hasta que él volvió. Incluso hizo amistad con el gorila, que descubrió que se llamaba Felix. Había trabajado allí desde que lo abrieron, y aunque a primera vista parecía muy serio, era bastante amable y divertido.

Cuando Alec volvió y vio a Bella, se dio la vuelta para volver a verse, pero el nuevo ayudante de Bella (Felix) lo estaba esperando allí y no le dejó pasar. Alec se enteró rápidamente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que se giró para intentar marcharse en dirección contraria, hacia el jardín, pero un grupo de chicos le impidió la salida. Alec se giró derrotado y observó a Bella, que lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

- Vale. Espera veinte minutos hasta que la sorpresa llegue y reúnete conmigo en el sauce, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo. Que pases una buena mañana, Alec.

Cuando Bella se giró y se marchó hacia las habitaciones, Alec rodó los ojos y se giró hacia Felix, que sonreía.

- ¿Y tú qué?

- ¿Qué de que?

- Tú deberías estar de mi parte.

- No seas exagerado Alec, que esto no es una guerra. Podrías haberle dado una pista desde que empezó a seguirte y te habrías ahorrado el acoso.

- Pues tienes razón. Cada vez tengo peores ideas. Seguro que es culpa de Benjamín.

Alec se fue pensativo hacia fuera, mientras que Felix reía. Bella, mientras, cuando llegó a su habitación cogió su libro y leyó un poco, aunque sin dejar de prestar atención al reloj. Cuando hubieron pasado quince minutos, guardó su libro y bajó casi corriendo las escaleras, cumpliendo el milagro de no caerse ni una sola vez en todo el camino.

Cuando llegó allí, se encontró con Edward y con Alice. Alice iba aun más arreglada que de costumbre, y no parecía para nada dispuesta a hacerles caso ni a Edward ni a ella. Edward, en cuanto la vio, sonrió y se acercó a ella para abrazarla y darle un suave beso que hizo que ella se ruborizara a pesar de que nadie estaba mirando. Se separaron cuando oyeron pasos. Alice, sin esperar nada, salió corriendo. Segundos después se oyó una carcajada masculina y el golpe de algo al caer contra la hierba. Pocos segundos después apareció Alec.

Pero eso no fue en lo que dejó a Bella boquiabierta. Lo que la dejó verdaderamente sorprendida fueron las dos personas que estaban detrás de él. Eran Rosalie y Emmett. Emmett… Cuanto lo había echado de menos. Se lanzó hacia él, y él la agarró y le dio uno de sus famosos abrazos de oso. Por el rabillo del ojo, Bella pudo observar como Rosalie avanzaba hacia Edward intentando reprimir sus lágrimas y le daba un abrazo. Cuando Emmett y Bella se separaron, Bella fue hacia Rosalie y le dio un abrazo, a la vez que Emmett y Edward hacían lo mismo.

Se separaron cuando escucharon el murmuro de las hojas. Alice y Jasper salieron de allí, ella con una sonrisa enorme y él bastante sonrojado. Bella avanzó hacia Jasper sin darle importancia al hecho de que Jasper estuviera sonrojado. Emmett sí lo hizo. Empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia y a evitar los golpes que Alice y Rosalie intentaban darle. Edward observaba todo esperando a que Bella y Jasper se separaran para saludar a Jasper él también.

Cuando terminaron los saludos, se fueron todos a comer junto a Tanya. También habían invitado a Jessica, pero ella no podía ir, ya que le estaban haciendo un examen médico. Tanya se había llevado muy bien con todos, y había empezado a participar en la conversación junto a Alice desde el primer momento. Bella no les hacía ni caso. Sólo observaba a Emmett. Era como si lo viera por primera vez. Sentía una conexión muy intensa con su primo, y empezaba a recordar todos los buenos momentos que habían vivido juntos, sobre todo los que habían vivido cuando eran pequeños.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y Edward salieron juntos al cine, pero Emmett y Bella se quedaron en el C.R.P., dando un paseo y luego sentándose en las raíces del sauce. Emmett se apoyó en el enorme tronco del árbol y envolvió a Bella en sus brazos. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y empezó a susurrar:

- Lo siento, Emm. Lo siento de verdad. No comprendo cómo pude haberte olvidado. Me parece impensable e imperdonable. Te ruego que me perdones, por favor.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, Bella. Yo debería pedirte perdón por lo que ha pasado con los tíos.

- No es culpa tuya, y lo sabes. ¿Cómo está Seth?

- Muy bien. Me pregunta todos los días por ti. Yo le digo que estás enferma y que te estás curando con el padre de mi cuñado. Le alegra mucho saber que estás bien.

- ¿Sabe él lo de la orden de alejamiento?

- No, no tiene ni idea. Y mejor, porque si se entera…

Dejaron de hablar. No les hacía falta. Pero en el fondo, Emmett estaba mal. Ojalá pudiera haberle dicho la verdad a Bella. Seth preguntaba todos los días por ella, eso era verdad. Pero no porque estuviera preocupado por ella. Preguntaba porque tenía miedo de que ella volviera y volviera a intentar hacerle daño. Y Emmett le decía que ella tenía una enfermedad que le había hecho portarse así, pero que estaba curándose con un doctor que era el padre de sus mejores amigos. Cuando le decía eso, Seth sonreía aliviado y volvía a parecer un niño de diez años normal, dispuesto a salir a jugar con sus amigos. Y entonces Emmett se derrumbaba.

Era incapaz de soportar ver como Seth vivía atemorizado por su hermana. Cada vez que mantenía esa conversación con Seth, tenía que pasar horas hablando con Rosalie por teléfono para calmarse. Y ella siempre estaba dispuesta a consolarlo y a ayudarle a superar la tristeza que sentía cada vez que veía la expresión de terror en la cara de su primo.

En un principio, había querido viajar a Italia para hablar sobre Seth con Bella, pero cuando se había aproximado el momento, había sido incapaz de contarle la verdad a Bella. Ella parecía tan feliz en aquel momento, que Emmett había sido incapaz de romper aquel momento. Por lo que había arreglado la verdad. Y aunque no se sentía orgulloso, sabía que de momento era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Cuando los demás volvieron, estuvieron dando un paseo por el jardín y luego las chicas se reunieron en la habitación de Bella. Bella le enseñó a Rose toda la ropa que Alice le había comprado, y le dijo, al igual que a Jessica, que podía coger lo que quisiera, menos el vestido negro que había llevado cuando se reencontró con Edward. Alice le enseñó una de las fotos en las que salían Edward y ella besándose, y Rosalie pareció aun más interesada en saber los detalles de aquel momento que Alice, lo que sorprendió a las tres.

Poco después de eso llegaron las despedidas. La despedida de Jasper y Emmett con Edward fueron bastante simples, pero no la de las chicas. Se abrazaron con lágrimas en los ojos y Alice le prometió a Rose que la próxima vez ellos serían los que viajarían hasta Estados Unidos. Cuando consiguieron separarse, Alice fue a despedirse de Jasper. Se sentaron en un banco, se tomaron de las manos y se miraron a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. No era necesario. Emmett le dio a Bella otro de sus abrazos que casi la deja sin respiración y después de decirse que se iban a echar muchísimo de menos, se separaron. Jasper y Bella y Alice y Emmett se despidieron con un simple abrazo y poco después, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper se fueron en dirección al aeropuerto, y Alice y Edward a su casa.

Bella fue a buscar a Alec para darle las gracias por tan maravilloso día. Pero no lo encontraba. Al final, desistió y se dijo que ya lo vería al día siguiente. Fue hacia su habitación contenta, pero, al girar en una esquina, una mano le golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza. Lo único que pudo ver antes de perder el conocimiento fue el pelo dorado del hombre que la había golpeado…

* * *

><p>¿Qué pensáis? ¿Sabéis quién ha pegado a Bella, verdad? Contádmelo en un review.<p>

Besos


	12. Chapter 12

Hola :)

Por fin he vuelto, y espero no tener que volver a irme. Los estudios son más complicados de lo que ya parece a primera vista...

Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>10<strong>

**El secreto**

Cuanado Bella se despertó, estaba en una cama del hospital del C.R.P. Se le hacía extraño volver a estar en el hospital, y no comprendía por qué estaba en aquel lugar. Intentó levantarse, pero no pudo. Estaba atada a la cama, y eso sólo se hacía en el sector ocho, según Alec le había dicho. Ella era del sector 4, así que... ¿qué estaba haciendo en aquel lugar?

Observó a su alrededor y se percató de que, aunque estaba en el C.R.P., aquella no era una habitación del hospital. Estaba en una almacén, y la cama en la que ella se encontraba había sido descuidadamente colocada en el suelo. La sala estaba llena de cajas de cartón y neveras. Había una silla desplegable en un lado de la habitación, sobre la que estaba el hombre que la había secuestrado. Henry. Aún estando asustada, no pudo evitar fijarse en lo hermoso que era aquel hombre. Cuando él se levantó y avanzó hacia ella, sin embargo, volvió a sentir aquel miedo que recordaba sentía cada vez que aquel hombre se acercaba a ella.

Él sonreía. Le destapó los hombros y tocó los dos pequeños rayos. Bella sintió como si sus hombros estuvieran en llamas pero, gracias a las cintas de cuero que ataban sus manos, no pudo evitar que él siguiera apretando hasta que casi no pudo evitar gritar. Pero lo hizo. No quería ser débil frente a él. Cuando le soltó, la chica soltó un suspiro de alivio. Él soltó una pequeña carcajada diabólica y empezó a hablar:

- ¿Sabes lo que son estos rayos, Isabella?-preguntó, aunque no esperó a que ella respondiera-. Estos rayos me vinculan a ti, y hacen que yo pueda encontrarte donde sea. Aparte de eso, puedo hacer esto.

Volvió a apretar las manos contra sus hombros, y Bella sintió aquel horrible dolor de nuevo. Cuando la soltó, y como si le costara mucho trabajo hacerlo, volvió a su silla. Desde allí, miró a la chica a los ojos y volvió a empezar a hablar.

- Me has costado mucho, Isabella. No seguiste mis órdenes y ahora piensan que no soy capaz de controlar a nadie. Me han echado de mi puesto, y ahora me tratan como si fuera su sirviente. "Henry, tráeme esto; Henry, haz aquello; Henry, mata a aquel hombre; Henry, limpiame los zapatos..." Y me harto, ¿sabes? Quién no lo haría...

- No es mi culpa...-empezó Bella, pero el chico la interrumpió furioso.

- Por supuesto que es tu culpa. Tuya y de tus queridos padres, los que rompieron la conexión entre tú y yo, y los que consiguieron que te desmayaras. Tengo que admitir que las ojeras te daban un aspecto adorable.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacerme?-preguntó Bella temblando.

- Nada. No me dejan. Pero escúchame bien, porque en cuanto me den la libertad que he pedido (lo que podría tardar unos años, ya que ellos se toman las cosas con calma), te voy a encontrar gracias a esos rayos, te voy a torturar, y luego, cuando me canse, te mataré. Así sois los humanos. Tan simples y frágiles...

- ¿Qué eres?

- ¿No lo sabes? Pensaba que eras más lista y que eras capaz de descifrar los sueños y las marcas que tienes en el cuello. Bueno, que tenías en el cuello, porque ya han desaparecido.

- ¿Qué eres?-volvió a preguntar Bella, más valiente de lo que se había sentido en la vida.

- Soy el demonio hecho persona, cariño.

Sin decir nada más, se acercó a ella y acercó los labios a su cuello. Bella sintió sus labios contra su yugular, luego su lengua y, inmediatamente después, los dientes, que cortaron limpiamente la piel de su cuello. Después, todo se volvió negro...

* * *

><p>Tanya buscaba a Alec por todos lados, pero al igual que Bella el día anterior, no lo encontraba. Decidió saltarse las normas y fue al despacho del doctor Cullen. Allí, antes de entrar, escuchó una conversación...<p>

- ...no lo entiendo, papá. No sigas mintiéndole sobre lo que pasó-era Alec el que hablaba, y Tanya estaba casi segura de que hablaban de Bella-. Sus padres intentaron matarla y ahora están en la cárcel. Tiene todo el derecho del mundo a saberlo.

- Quiero que ella recuerde por sí misma, Alec. Si no lo hace, nunca se fiará de sus recuerdos. No sería la primera vez que le pasa eso a alguien.

- Ya sé que no es la primera vez, pero no puedo verla cada día y saber que está viviendo mentira tras mentira. Tampoco sabe que su hermano le tiene miedo. Emmett no fue capaz de contárselo.

Tanya casi no se creía lo que oía y, siguiendo un impulso, entró en la habitación. Allí, los dos Cullen se giraron hacia ella, y Tanya sintió la fuerza de aquellos hermosos ojos verdes y azules, pero nada de eso la detuvo a la hora de formular la pregunta.

- ¿Hablabais de Bella?

- Tanya, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó el doctor en tono tranquilo, pero Alec y asentía con la cabeza.

- Sí, y alguien tiene que decírselo, ¿no crees, Tanya?

- Absolutamente, pero ahora el problema es otro.

- ¿Cuál?-preguntaron ambos hombres al mismo tiempo.

- Bella ha desaparecido. No la veo desde la noche anterior, cuando se separó de nosotros y de los visitantes. Y Jessica dice que no ha dormido en su habitación.

- ¿Y por qué no nos lo has dicho antes?

- Estaba demasiado sorprendida al comprender que mi amiga está viviendo sin saber que sus padres intentaron asesinarla cuando se cansaron de soportarla en su estado de locura.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. Tanya abrió la puerta y soltó un grito ahogado. Los dos hombres se acercaron a la chica y descubrieron a Bella en el suelo, desmayada y con sangre en el cuello. Alec se apresuró a arrodillarse al lado de ella y a observar la herida que tenía en el cuello.

- Llévala a su habitación, Alec-dijo Carlisle-. Y tú, Tanya, acompáñame. Voy a contarte lo que pasó.

- Déjelo, doctor. Prefiero que me lo explique Alec. Sé que él no me va a mentir.

Alec salió de la habitación con Bella en brazos y Tanya lo siguió. Recorrieron los pasillos del sector bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de todos los que encontraban, hasta llegar a la habitación de Bella, donde se encontraba Jessica. Esta pareció asustada, se tapó la cara con las manos y salió corriendo de la habitación. Sin hacerle mucho caso, Alec dejó suavemente a Bella sobre la cama y se sentó a su lado. Levantó la mirada cuando oyó un carraspeo por parte de Tanya. La chica tenía los brazos en jarras, y lo miraba fijamente.

- Tome asiento, por favor-dijo el chico marcando su acento italiano y haciendo una extraña reverencia, que hizo a la chica sonreir-. Esto va para largo...

* * *

><p>Una media hora después, Carlisle interrumpió la historia cuando entró a la habitación con todo su equipo, que incluía varios instrumentos médicos, un cuaderno para tomar notas y Edward. Este corrió hacia la chica desmayada y acarició sus facciones suavemente. Mientras, Carlisle empezó a revisar a Bella, y Tanya y Alec salieron de la habitación. No era conveniente que Edward se enterara de lo que había pasado con Bella, pues montaría en cólera. Salieron al jardín y empezaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo, a la vez que Alec terminaba de contarle la historia a Tanya. Cuando terminó de hablar, Tanya se había quedado sin palabras, y negaba suavemente con la cabeza, intentando comprender toda la historia. Siguieron caminando, aunque esta vez en silencio, aunque ambos sentían que ninguna palabra podía sustituir a la conversación que estaban manteniendo, basada en los gestos y las miradas.<p>

Mientras tanto, Carlisle había revisado la herida de Bella bajo la atenta mirada de Edward, pero lo único que había encontrado había sido una marca de color rosado cuya procedencia desconocía. Cuando terminó, se marchó de la habitación, pero Edward se quedó. Agarró la mano de Bella y estuvo mirándola hasta que ella despertó, unos veinte minutos después. Cuando lo hizo, sólo pudo sollozar y abrazar a Edward mientras que este la consolaba, aún sin saber el motivo por el que la estaba consolando. No importaba. Era su Bella, y siempre que ella estuviera triste, él tenía que estar ahí para ella. Por desgracia, Bella estaría muchas veces triste. Su vida no era la más feliz de todas.

Cuando se calmó lo suficiente para poder hablar, dijo:

- Tengo que hacer algo, Edward. Ese hombre quiere matarme, y no puedo dejar que lo haga.

- ¿Qué hombre, Bella? ¿De quién hablas?

- De Henry. Él me secuestró, y me ha dicho que dentro de unos años, cuando le den su libertad, va a encontrarme, a torturarme y a matarme. Lo dice en serio. Me odia.

- ¿Quién es Henry?

- Cuando estaba loca, estaba con él. Él me decía que hiciera cosas, y yo las hacía. Pero fallé en algo. No sé en qué, pero ahora a él no le tienen el respeto de antes y quiere vengarse de mí, porque dice que fue mi culpa.

- Escucha, no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño, y mucho menos que te mate, ¿te ha quedado claro?

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

- No lo sé, pero algo se nos ocurrirá. Voy a buscar a Alec un momento. Quiero que sea él el que te cuide mientras que yo no esté.

- Gracias, Edward.

- ¿Qué te pensabas, que iba a dejar que alguien te hiriera y no iba a hacer nada?

- No me refiero a eso. Gracias por creerme y no pensar que estoy más loca de lo que ya estoy.

Edward se acercó a Bella y la besó, suavemente, quiriendo decirle que ella no estaba loca, pero dudaba que alguien, ni siquiera él, pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión respecto a su locura. Se marchó, y minutos después apareció Alec con una bandeja tapada con un paño.

- Te traigo algo que te va a alegrar, te lo prometo.

- ¿Y qué es?

- Comida de los directivos. Es mucho mejor que la nuestra, y qué decir de la vuestra.

Destapó la bandeja, mostrando un plato de ensalada, otro de un guiso que tenía un olor excelente y otro con una porción de tarta de chocolate. Cuando Alec dejó la bandeja sobre la mesilla, e ignorando los demás platos, Bella cogió la tarta y empezó a comer, mientras que Alec reía. Había echado mucho de menos el chocolate.

- Gracias, me has hecho feliz.

- Lo sé, soy genial.

* * *

><p>No muy lejos de allí, en Volterra, Henry caminaba por el elegante pasillo lleno de columnas a la vez que sus pisadas, a pesar de ser ligeras, resonaban por todo el lugar. Llegó a las puertas dobles y pesadas y esperó a que estas se abrieran. Cuando lo hicieron, y a pesar de que esperaba ver a los tres maestros, sólo vio a Aro. Este lo observaba con una de sus macabras sonrisas a las que Henry ya se había acostumbrado.<p>

- He estado pensando, Henry, que quizás esta sea una buena oportunidad para ampliar nuestra guardia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Perseguías a Isabella por un motivo, y era que tenía un don, aunque imposible de averiguar por Eleazar. Ahora he descubierto que su novio y la hermana de este tienen dones que también quiero. Quiero que transformes a Isabella. Pero no ahora. Espera un tiempo y róndala. Cuando te de la orden, transfórmala.

- ¿Y los otros dos?

- Voy a mandar a James y a Victoria a por ellos. No te preocupes por eso, Henry. Pronto, volverás a recuperar el prestigio del que antes gozabas.

Henry lo pensó durante unos instantes, casi imperceptibles hasta para Aro. Podría recuperar su prestigio. Eso era lo único que el chico quería. Estaba harto de que lo trataran como si de repente se hubiera convertido en alguien no importante, uno de esos que ni siquiera tenían dones o eran demasiado jóvenes para resistirse. y él no era ninguna de esas cosas. Lentamente, sonrió.

* * *

><p>Sé que he vuelto a tardar demasiado, y os pido perdón, pero no he tenido ni tiempo ni inspiración. Ya falta sólo un capítulo para terminar esta segunda parte, y espero actualizar pronto.<p>

¿Qué os ha parecido? Hay más acción, ¿no?

Besos


	13. Chapter 13

Siento haber tardado tardado tanto, sé que es imperdonable. Intentaré no tardar tanto de ahora en adelante :)

Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>11<strong>

**El último día**

Bella empezó con nuevos ejercicios para seguir recordando al día siguiente, y con la ayuda de Carlisle. Este le enseñaba objetos, que estaban relacionados con sus recuerdos, y le hacía distintas preguntas, consiguiendo que Bella terminara de recordar todo sobre el campamento en España, el día en el que se puso enferma y su locura empezó, y todas las cosas que se había hecho mientras que estaba loca. Pero faltaba algo. Una última cosa, que Carlisle no quería hacer recordar con un objeto. No sabía como reaccionaría la chica frente a eso.

Estuvo realizando esos ejercicios por tres semanas. Durante esos días, desayunaba con Alec comida de directivos en el despacho de Carlisle, luego realizaba sus ejercicios de memoria. Comía con Alice y pasaba las tardes con Edward. Por la noche, cenaba con Tanya y con Jessica. Su vida se había vuelto monótona, pero tranquila, y a Bella le agradaba eso. Tenía casi todo lo que necesitaba: tenía amigos, tenía a Edward, y poco a poco empezaba a tener sus recuerdos. Pero le faltaban dos cosas o, mejor dicho, dos personas. Su hermano y su primo.

Emmett se atrevió a contarle lo que había pasado con Seth, pero tardó dos semanas en decidirse. Como sabía que era muy cobarde hacerlo por teléfono, y aprovechando unos días de fiesta, viajó a Italia de nuevo. Se reunió con Bella un domingo, y fueron a dar un paseo por los alrededores del C.R.P. Allí, y después de una algo larga caminata, Emmett comenzó con el discurso que había estado preparando junto a Rosalie.

- Bella, tengo que decirte una cosa muy importante. Pero no quiero que te enfades, ni que te lo tomes a mal. Él no lo entiende.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme, Emmett? ¿Acaso hay algo peor que saber que tus propios tíos te han puesto una orden de alejamiento?

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya lo sabías?

- Oye, Em, sé que tus tíos no quieren que me acerque a ti a menos de cincuenta metros. Que pases un buen día.

- Ya. No suena muy bien-dijo Emmett pensativo. De repente, meneó la cabeza y continuó-. No me interrumpas. Lo que te quiero decir es que te mentí sobre Seth. Él... Él tiene miedo, Bella.

- ¿De mí?-preguntó Bella al borde de las lágrimas.

- Sí, pero eso es porque la última imagen que tiene de ti no es la mejor.

- Si al menos supiera cuál es esa última imagen...

- Lo sabrás, y lo entenderás. Pero nunca te culpes, Bells. No es tu culpa, ¿me entiendes?-preguntó Emmett acercándose a su prima y abrazándola.

Bella tuvo repentinamente una imagen en su mente. Era su hermano, corriendo escaleras abajo, llorando y gritando. Eso rompió el corazón de Bella, que sollozó fuertemente y abrazó con más fuerza a su primo. Se separaron minutos después. Emmett limpió de lágrimas las mejillas de Bella y la acompañó de nuevo a su habitación. Alec estaba en la habitación, y tenía una bandeja en sus manos, hecho que alegró un poco a Bella. Emmett supo que Bella debía desahogarse con Alec, por lo que se marchó de la habitación y volvió a casa de los Cullen, lugar en el que se estaba quedando hasta que se tuviera que marchar de regreso a Forks, dos días más tarde.

Bella empezó a comer, pero, y aunque fingía sonrisas que parecían más bien muecas, estaba a punto de llorar. Alec se quedó mirándola y, cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, él abrió los brazos y ella lloró, agarrándose al que se había convertido en su mejor amigo, la persona que más la entendía. Alec estuvo abrazándola por horas, en las que ella sollozaba. La llevó a la cama y ambos siguieron abrazados. Un par de horas después, Bella se quedó dormida, por lo que Alec se separó de ella y fue hacia la puerta, desde la que se oían susurros.

- ¿Crees que debería entrar?-preguntaba la voz de Jessica-. No querría interrumpir.

- No vas a interrumpir nada, Jessica-susurró la voz de Tanya-. Abre la puerta de una vez.

- Me da a mí que tú tienes más ganas de ver al enfermero que a tu amiga-comentó Jessica con maldad. Alec no pudo evitar sonreir.

- No digas estupideces. Estoy preocupada por Bella, nada más.

- Está bien, entremos. Pero mi teoría es correcta.

- Seguro que sí.

Alec se apartó de la puerta y se sentó al lado de Bella, aparentando haber estado allí todo el tiempo. Oyó como la puerta se abría, por lo que se giró y vio a Jessica y a Tanya. Esta última parecía un poco sonrojada.

- Menos mal que habéis llegado. Necesito seguir trabajando. ¿Os vais a quedar las dos con Bella?

- Sí, por el momento-dijo Jessica. Alec se levantó y fue hasta la puerta-. Adiós, enfermero.

Alec sonrió hacia Tanya, que parecía más sonrojada que antes.

* * *

><p>Carlisle estaba cansándose de esperar. Aquel hombre no solía ser impuntual. Al menos, no tanto. El doctor suspiró y volvió a mirar su reloj. Veinte minutos de retraso. Tenía que estar de vuelta en el trabajo en tan sólo una hora, y tardaría unos treinta minutos en conducir hasta el C.R.P. Escuchó la puerta del despacho abrirse, y se giró, feliz de que Jason Jenks, su abogado, ya estuviera allí.<p>

El hombre, de unos cincuenta y cinco años, era bajito, calvo, y tenía una buena barriga. Era el mejor abogado de toda la región.

- Discúlpeme por la tardanza, señor Cullen. Estaba ocupado con otro cliente.

- No se preocupe. ¿Tiene todos los papeles?

- Sí. Aquí está el certificado de adopción. Sólo falta que ella acepte. Ya tiene dieciocho años, por lo que, aunque la esté adoptando, en realidad ella no lo necesita.

- Lo sé, pero quiero que ella se sienta parte de la familia. No quiero que sienta que es una intrusa en nuestra casa. Creo que esto es lo mejor para ella.

- Estoy seguro de que sí, señor Cullen.

* * *

><p>- Intenta recordar lo que te pasó, Bella. Ya lo has recordado casi todo-le dijo Carlisle a Bella unos días después.<p>

Bella lo intentaba, pero los recuerdos de lo que ocurrió aquella tarde eran borrosos. Y era lo único que le faltaba por recordar. Aquella tarde, aquella en la que la habían mandado al C.R.P., no podía recordar nada. En su mente seguía habiendo varias lagunas que le impedían recordar lo que pasó. Y Bella ya se estaba empezando a cansar de forzar a su mente a recordar. Estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, cuando el doctor Cullen le dijo:

-Esperaba no tener que utilizar esta técnica, pero ya es hora de que termines de recordar.

Carlisle abrió el maletín que había dejado en la mesa nada más entrar, y de allí sacó unas tijeras. Y entonces sí, Bella empezó a recordar…

Ella estaba en su habitación con Henry. Él le susurraba cosas al oído, de las que ella sólo pudo recordar una. Que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. Aunque ahora Bella no sabía lo que tenía que hacer, la Bella de sus recuerdos sí. Fue hacia su escritorio y cogió las tijeras que Henry había dejado ahí días atrás. Luego se acercó a la puerta, y esperó a que Henry la abriera. Mientras la abría, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y después se desvaneció. Bella salió de su habitación y fue directa a la de Seth. Cuando entró, el niño la vio, y se asustó. Pero fue cuando su hermana se acercó demasiado a él cuando Seth empezó a gritar.

Bella escuchaba a su madre subir las escaleras, pero ella tenía un objetivo que cumplir. Volvió a su objetivo, pero su madre le lanzó un jarrón. Bella se apartó en el último momento. Bella se volvió contra su madre, y su madre se asustó tanto que se desmayó, justo en el momento en el que Charlie entró en la habitación. Seth había escapado de la habitación. Y Bella lloró. Lloró porque no había cumplido su objetivo, porque había hecho caso a sus instintos y porque Henry la iba a dejar. Y ella también se desmayó.

Le sorprendió encontrarse en la bañera cuando despertó. Ella ya no quería matar a su hermano, y se volvía a sentir normal. Notó la sangre salir de sus muñecas. Vio a sus padres a su lado, y los dos, a la de tres, hundieron a Bella en el agua. Pero Bella ahora tenía más fuerza, y consiguió salir. Entonces su padre cogió un cuchillo que había dejado en el lavabo, y se lo clavó a su hija en el estómago. Y tuvo la mala suerte de hacerlo justo en el momento en el que llegaba la policía.

Bella volvió al presente llorando. ¿Cómo le habían hecho eso sus padres? Se suponía que la querían.

- Ya estás lista para salir de aquí, Isabella-le dijo Carlisle.

- ¿Y a dónde voy a ir? Mi única familia o está en la cárcel o me han puesto una orden de alejamiento.

- Se me olvidó contártelo. Te vienes a mi casa. Te he adoptado.

- ¡¿Qué?-gritó la chica. No podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

- Sí. Sólo falta tu firma. Si firmas, te convertirás en una Cullen. Pero con tu apellido, si es que quieres.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tú no eres una paciente cualquiera, Bella. Eres la novia de mi hijo, y la mejor amiga de mis otros hijos. Te tengo cariño, y quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo. ¿Es tan complicado de entender?

- Sí-contestó la chica. Carlisle sonrió y suspiró.

- Míralo desde mi punto de vista, Bella. Nunca me he sentido tan conectado a una paciente. Y si tú te vas de aquí, no vas a tener nada. Yo no quiero que vivas eso. Yo quiero que tengas una familia, y mis hijos quieren lo mismo. Piensa en Alice, Alec y Edward. Ellos no soportarían verte marchar sin saber siquiera si tendrías algo. Vas a volver a Forks para encontrarte con la casa en la que te pasó todo lo que te pasó, vas a encontrarte con que no vas a poder acercarte a la casa de tus tíos. Acepta venir conmigo, Bella. Acepta venir con nosotros-dijo Carlisle. Bella, lentamente, asintió.

- ¿Puedo hacerle una petición antes?

- Lo que quieras, Bella.

- ¿Puedo ver a mis padres?

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Es demasiado corto? Dejadme algún review para contármelo.<p>

Besos


	14. Abandono temporal

No puedo dejar de pensar en lo mal que me he comportado con vosotros. No sólo os abandono, sino que no os doy un motivo. Tal vez no lo hubiera, siempre que se exceptúe la falta de imaginación. Y ahora vengo a deciros que os voy a abandonar de nuevo. No es para siempre, pero sí por un largo tiempo.

El caso es que acabo de empezar a estudiar bachillerato, y quiero sacar buenas notas, para conseguir la media que quiero. Por otro lado, tenéis que saber que aunque os haya dejado, puede que de vez en cuando me entren ganas de escribir y publique, pero eso dependerá de mis ánimos, y dudo que dando siete horas diarias de clases (sí, son siete; estudio en vasco) luego tenga ánimos de ponerme a escribir.

Pero no he venido a deciros sólo eso. Tengo planeado escribir al menos uno (o igual dos) capítulo de cada historia, que marquen algo que podríamos llamar un final de temporada. Siempre que vosotros me leáis, yo estaré dispuesta a escribirlos por supuesto. Iré publicando adelantos de todos esos capítulos durante los próximos días, y también quiero avisaros que será de "Verdadera Esencia". Hace poco me detuve a leer lo que había escrito y me di cuenta de que el último capítulo era, verdaderamente, una mierda. Por eso, esa historia tendrá el primer avance, que intentaré publicar antes de que termine esta semana.

Por último, si los reviews os parecen demasiado públicos y queréis insultarme en privado, podéis enviarme un mail a mi correo, que está en mi perfil.

Besos :)


	15. Avance - Encuentros

__Por primera vez, creo que me siento orgullosa de mí misma. He terminado lo que prometí antes de tiempo xD

Espero que os guste este pequeño avance :)

* * *

><p><em>Cuando Bella entró en su habitación, fue directa al baño, y empezó a quitarse la ropa, dispuesta a darse una larga ducha. Aquel había sido un muy largo día. Edward estaba cada vez más serio, y el hecho de no ver a Alec hacía que sus días fueran muy duros. Puso un pie dentro de la ducha, pero se detuvo al sentir cómo alguien la miraba. Enseguida, se giró.<em>

_Y allí estaba él. Henry._

_- Hola, Isabella. Me alegro de ver que sigues igual de hermosa, aun a pesar de las cicatrices._

_Bella observó su cuerpo. Y allí estaban, a lo largo de sus brazos, sus piernas y su estómago. Marcas de lo que ella, influenciada por el hombre frente a ella, si es que se le podía considerar siquiera un hombre, había hecho. Se sonrojó, pensando en Edward, en él y en sus hormonas. Pero ella no podía mostrarse frente a Edward de aquella manera. Pero la persona que estaba frente a ella no era Edward; era Henry, su peor enemigo, y la persona que le había hecho todo aquello._

_- ¿Qué quieres, Henry? Ahora mismo no estoy de humor para hablar contigo._

_- Simplemente pasaba por aquí._

_Bella lo miró. Él tampoco parecía estar muy bien. Tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, pero había algo en él que había cambiado. Su mirada. Ahora no denotaba orgullo y superioridad, a pesar de creer que era superior a Edward. Bella adivinó enseguida lo que ocurría._

_- Tu "señor" ya no te quiere, ¿verdad? ¿Es eso lo que pasó?_

_- Siguen mandándome tonterías, la verdad. Por suerte, puedo utilizar mi tiempo libre para joder a la persona que me arruinó mi preciada existencia._

_- Lo siento mucho-dijo Bella con sarcasmo._

_No lo vio venir. Al segundo siguiente, Henry sujetaba a Bella por el cuello, incluso alzándola unos centímetros por encima del suelo. Bella jadeó, y el chico sonrió sadicamente._

_- No te atrevas a jugar conmigo, Isabella. O te aseguro que lo lamentarás durante toda tu vida._

_- Bella, algo atemorizada, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Y se dejó ir._

_Le dio un puñetazo en el estómago a su agresor, y este la soltó. Luego, lo agarró por el cuello y, haciendo lo mismo que él había hecho minutos antes, lo alzó del suelo. Henry, al ver el cambio en su mirada, se asustó, e intentó desasirse. Al no conseguirlo, se rindió y murmuró, usando el poco aliento que Bella le permitía:_

_- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? No te di la suficiente sangre._

_- No sé de qué me hablas, querido-contestó ella, usando el apelativo que él usaba con ella tiempo atrás._

_- No me hagas nada o te aseguro que te arrepentirás._

_- Dado que yo te dije lo mismo y tú lo ignoraste…_

_Bella abrió la boca, dejando entrever los colmillos afilados, y seguidamente, los hundió en el cuello de Henry._

* * *

><p>Bueno, parece que el destino de Bella se ha decidido. Que sepáis que los vampiros que aparezcan en esta historia no van a ser como los normales. A decir verdad, no estoy muy de acuerdo con los vampiros de Meyer<em>.<em>

¿Queréis otro avance? _S_i eso, lo publicaré más adelante_._

Besos :)


End file.
